


Edward's Addiction

by DiniaSteel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mature Readers, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's Addiction – canon pairing – Cullen's attitudes different from cannon – lots of lemony goodness, or badness depending upon your mindset.  Some bondage, ok lots of bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 1

Ever since the Cullen family had moved to Forks Washington, and Bella Swan saw Edward Cullen, she'd began to watch him every chance she got. Edward watching became her favorite pass time. 

He was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen, bar none. He was glorious, and she was in danger of falling in love with him. No not in danger, it had happened, if she'd admit it to herself.

Bella was aware of every one of Edward's movements. She'd become completely obsessed with him. She finally got tired of looking down or away when he'd catch her watching him and just began to meet his eyes. 

Sometimes Bella had the feeling the Edward could read her mind. So, she just told him, with her mind, I have completely and utterly fallen in love with you Edward. Please love me back. She had no way to know if he'd heard her or not because when he did look her direction, she could never read his expression. All she could do was hope he'd heard her.

One morning, while in the school parking lot, before the first period bell rang, Bella was standing by her truck, looking for her mp3 player that was always lurking somewhere in the dark depths of her backpack, totally unaware of anything else that was going on around her. Once she'd found her mp3 player, she turned to go into the school building, and Edward was standing right there. She actually bumped into him.

Bloody Hell where did he come from. “I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see you there.”

“Bella, you need to stay away from me. I'm not good for you.” If you knew what I am and how dangerous I am to you, and how my resolve is weakening, you'd run away and never look back! But truthfully, could I let her run away? He didn't think so. 

It was already too late for Bella Swan. She'd caught the attention of a vampire, and that was not a good thing usually.

“I think I can be the judge of that Edward. If you don't want me around you, then ignore me. It's my problem.” Bella felt her face heat up. Damn why do I have to blush so all the time!

“No, it really isn't. You just don't have a clue what you'd be getting yourself into.”

Bella just stood there watching Edward. Please Edward. I love you.

He apparently came to a decision. “Ok. I'll come over to your house after school today and we can do our home work together.” Then I'll see just how good my will power is. I'll try not to kill you, I really will.

Edward watched as Bella's face melted into pure joy. He chuckled to himself. “And so it begins.”  
*******  
That afternoon, Bella was rushing to get her chores done before Edward got there and her father came home. She had his dinner all ready. It would only require heating, and eating. 

Little did Bella know that Edward had come through the trees so no one would see him, and entered into the house through an open window at the back of the house. It turned out to be Bella's father's bedroom. The Chief of Police should know better than to leave windows open, even if it was on the second floor.

Bella was standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes that had accumulated during the day with her back to the doorway that opened into the kitchen. Edward stood there briefly watching Bella. He moved very quickly up behind her and just stood there waiting for her to realize he was there.

****  
The first she knew of Edward's presence was when he breathed on her. She then felt him standing very close behind her. Forcing herself not to jump, she looked into the reflection showing in the window above the kitchen sink. She saw a smiling Edward standing very close behind her. 

God! She smells so good. I don't think I can do this. If I kiss her it'll be all over.

“Hi” was all Bella could say.

“Did I startle you? I'm sorry if I did. I did knock.” That's a lie. You snuck in through a window.

“No, that's OK. I just didn't hear it and you did startle me, but I couldn't be frightened of you Edward.” Not when I love you so much.

Edward smiled at Bella. “You smell delicious. It's some kind of floral scent.” As he says this as his nose is skimming along her neck and he's inhaling her fragrance. “It's mouthwatering.” I can't do this. I should go. I don't want to go. I must have her, body and blood. I can see her pulse beating right there, and he planted another open mouth kiss over that spot. He had to touch it, that pulsing place. A Kiss is dangerous, but...

He began to plant more open mouth kisses on her neck and that part where neck and shoulder meet. Bella started to squirm and twist a little. She's so responsive! She was pushing her ass into his already hard erection.

Bella was overcome. She turned her head so Edward could plant one of those open mouth kisses on her own mouth. Oh. My. God. She'd been kissed before and couldn't understand why she was reacting the way she was to Edward's kissing her. Little did she know that the vampires venom reacted within humans like an aphrodisiac. Bella was getting extremely turned on and all she could do was move against Edwards body and she could feel how that was reacting on him. He was getting a huge erection. She found herself just kind of melting back into Edward. Oh. My. God. He tastes so good. 

 

All Bella knew for sure was her panties had never been so wet before.

“Bella do you really want to do this?” Edward breathed into Bella's hair. Please say no. Please tell me to leave. I'll hurt you if you don't. I don't have the strength to do it myself.

“Oh yes Edward. I've never wanted anything so much in my life!” Oh God. I want him to make love to me! Bella could feel her arousal soaking her panties even more than before.

“Bella, Bella. You don't know anything about me, or my family. You can't trust me or my family. If I get my hands on you you'll probably wind up dead or worse. You don't want that.” Please Bella! Show some common sense. Some self preservation. PLEASE. 

Bella was so turned on by Edwards vampire venom that she didn't care what was going on. The house could have been on fire and she wouldn't have known it. All she knew was the burning desire that was coursing through her veins. Everything, anything else but Edward and the lust that was filling her was of no importance. 

“Edward, do you know where we are? This is no-where-ville USA. What chance of a meaningful life do you think I'll have here. If I can have an hour with someone like you, then maybe it'll worth it!” Please Edward. Please.

The longer Bella clung to him, and the longer he was surrounded by her delicious scent, the less likely his being able to stop what was going on disappeared. 

“Bella, I am a vampire! Doesn't that mean anything to you?” She gave him nothing but a blank stare. “It means I drink blood to survive. Your blood is very potent. I could kiss you and not be able to resist biting you, or you could cut yourself around me and I couldn't resist and you'd wind up drained of all blood and very dead.” Edward felt Bella go stiff for a heart beat, then she turned around and threw her arms around Edwards neck. 

“Edward, I don't care, if I could just have some of you,” have sex with you ... have an orgasm or three – I'd be happy. Please. If you don't kill me, then make me a vampire too. Just let me be with you. Please. I'm dying already in this fucking town.” Please Edward, love me! 

Edward picked Bella up bodily and put her on the kitchen counter. This put them at eye level. He pushed her legs apart and stood between them and grabbed her both her wrists and pulled them up over her head and held them in in just one of his hands against the cabinets there. 

He gathered her long chestnut colored hair at the nape of her neck, pulled her head back...a little to the left and held her in place. He bent down and kissed her tenderly and deepened it in to passion and Bella responded to Edward and started moving her body against his. His hand moved from the back of Bella's head slowly down her back to the to her waist and pulled her toward him sharply. He felt her nipples press into his chest and in response, ground his chest into hers.

Edward next dropped the hand that was on her back down to her ass and he began to knead it very gently. He felt Bella start to move her hips back and forth with more strength and need. 

He dropped her wrists and allowed Bella to put her arms around his neck. Now he had both his hands free to roam around Bella's young firm body. He got his one hand under her tee shirt feeling her smooth skin. Her skin was so smooth and so soft. He could stroke it forever. Feel her warmth.

Edward actually felt aroused. 

That was strange, he'd not felt arousal in over 200 years. Interesting, and with a human.

Edward couldn't help himself and he ripped Bella's blouse off followed by her bra. Edward moved his hand back up to the nape of her neck, gathered her long chestnut hair in his hand and pulled her head back again so that her back was bowed and her breasts pushed up. He immediately covered her right breast with wet open mouth kisses and then sucked as much of it as he could into his mouth and suckled hard drawing a loud gasp from Bella. He then released the entire breast and clamped his lips onto that nipple and stroked it with his tongue.

Bella moaned and writhed in pleasure. Edward was really getting turned on and found that he wanted to have sex with a human for the first time ever. He would have to be so careful not to kill her at once. Human's were so fragile.

He ripped Bella's jeans and panties off and his own as well so they were both naked now. He held Bella's legs spread wide and Edward could feel the heat of her sex so close to the head of his cock. She was still bent slightly backwards and he could now ravage her other breast. All that was coming from Bella were moans of pure pleasure.

Edward pull Bella's body back up close to his and rubbed his chest hard up against her naked breast. Her nipples were rock hard. Edward positioned himself so that with only a slight push his cock would be buried inside Bella's very wet and inviting pussy. He could smell her desire for him.

Edward made sure that he had Bella firmly by the back of her neck as he ran his other hand down her spine until it was grasping her right ass cheek. When he was ready and in position he would not only pushed his cock firmly into Bella's pussy, but also two of his fingers into Bella's ass and bite her on the neck at the same time.

He was careful that the bite was just enough to get the blood flowing down her breasts. He returned his attentions to her nipple where he could sucked the flowing blood from her. Bella almost instantly had an orgasm while experiencing the loss of her maiden head and invasion of her ass, to say nothing of the pain she felt on her throat. Bella had never experienced so much pleasure and pain inflected upon her body at the same time. Please God, don't let him kill me yet.

Almost at once Edward was ready to go again, and dragged Bella off the counter top. She was now in a weakened condition from loss of blood, but Edward was not about to stop. He was just getting started. He wanted more from this young girl who was so willing to sacrifice her body and blood to him for just some fleeting pleasure. 

He was going to see to it that she was not disappointed. He would use her up... blood, body and soul!

Once Edward had her off the counter top he pushed everything that had been on the kitchen table to the floor and almost threw Bella onto it. On the table, on her back, he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and he buried his face into the apex of her thighs and lapped greedily at the fluids flowing now from her. 

He'd positioned both of his hands on Bella's naked breast catching both nipples in each of his hands and pulled and twisted them, hard. Bella was moaning and Edward could tell that she was about to have another orgasm so just as it began, he bit into her leg at the femoral artery and lapped at the mixture of Bella's sexual juices and blood. It was a heady cocktail for him. The force of her cumming brought an acceleration of her heart that pushed the blood into his mouth faster that way.

He had to have more. He would not kill this girl or make her a vampire like himself, but keep her as his sex toy and dessert. He might even share her with his brothers and father if they were interested, once he had had all the firsts he wanted from her. But not now. He must not allow himself to take too much from her. He did not want to kill her, just yet.

As he was deciding this Bella lost consciousness and didn't object at all to being kidnapped by Edward. He raced through the dark woods carrying Bella to a cabin he'd built high up in the mountains. He chained her to the bed literally. Then got to thinking that perhaps that chain was too heavy for her and decided that when he came back, he'd bring something not quite so crude or heavy.

~o0o~


	2. chapter 2 - Decisions

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 2   
Decisions 

Edwards first inclination had been to just stay with Bella and get his fill of her then drain her body dry and dispose of her, but he could not bring himself to do that – not yet anyway. He wanted more, much more, of her sweet body and her sweet, sweet blood. He could not share her as yet with his brothers or Carlisle for that matter, usually they shared all the human women that Carlisle had captured in the past as play things. It was only fair that he now share Edward's first human sex toy.

He would have to bring food for Bella to eat to keep up her strength, other wise she'd be dead sooner than he was ready for. Second thought, maybe he'd just use intravenous feeding so the waste products would be kept to a minimum. That way he could control when she was awake also. She'd also need some kind of clothing to keep her from getting chilled up here. So he left her for about an hour. 

When Edward came back with the necessary tubing and bag drips for feeding and keeping her subdued, as well a terry cloth robe he found, her wonderfully enticing scent almost drove him wild. Laying there on the bed, naked, just waiting for him, he dropped everything he'd in his hands and picked up her unconscious body. He once again covered her with kisses, licks and a bite or two. He had his way with her, every where on her body, several more times. Her blood mixed with her sexual fluids was like a drug to him. He wanted more and more and more again. He could not get enough of her. He had to get a grip or he'd kill her and being without her body, her blood, her sex will drive him insane.

There would be no need for her to have clothing. He didn't want to have to wait to strip it from her body, before he have his way with her delightful body, that would take too much time and he didn't want to waste any time he'd have using her body.

He removed the heavy iron chain he'd attached to her neck and replaced it with a much lighter titanium chain with a strip of soft leather for the inside to keep her skin from being too bruised or cut up from her pulling on it. Her neck already was red and raw from the chain rubbing it as he'd ravaged her body.

He'd brought back also some heavy titanium bolts that would go into the ceiling above the bed and walls in the cabin, that the would be for the titanium chains attached to cuffs at her wrists, ankles and neck. Bella was his to toy with, to fuck and lick and bleed as he felt he wanted to. 

Never intending that humans would be using this cabin, Edward had not built it with any necessary rooms. He'd have to address that issue if he managed to keep Bella alive for any length of time. He might just have to resort to just chaining her to the bed and only having her up when he was there. That was beginning to look like the answer to that problem. 

Keeping her doped up. That was a minor problem however. Not killing her, yet, that was the major difficulty. 

While he was there, he had to fondle those delectable breast and pinch and twist and pull on her nipples, ever so gently. With all the moaning Bella was doing and the squirming around Edward became more aroused than he ever thought possible and couldn't resist he began pulling and twisting them a little too roughly, and moaning turned into screaming. He became so turned on he would just had to have Bella 2 or 3 more times before he went home.

He'd have to remember to bring some kind of gagging devise next time. But if he did that, he'd not be able to ravage her mouth with his tongue. That was also the best way he knew to get his venom into her system to have the appreciated side effect of uninhibited sexual passions. 

He'd have to figure out something to keep her quite. His first thought was to hit her next time, but not hard enough to kill her, but hard enough to let her know she'd best be quite. It would probably take a couple of good smacks to convince her he meant business. It would be dangerous, for them both.

He'd brought his trip back from his house, four leather cuffs and a spreader bar. It was only a couple of feet long but could be extended several more feet out. There were hooks where wrist and ankle cuffs could be attached. His idea was to cuff her left and right wrist next to the cuffs for her ankles. With her head down, the effect would be to push that delectable ass of hers up high enough where he could easily spread her wide enough to really get a good look at her woman parts for playing with, but that night it was her ass that he was after. He had not yet used that little puckered opening centered between her cheeks with anything other than two of his fingers, and he had to have that next.

Bella was conscious enough to plead and beg him to talk to her and tell her what he was doing, and to please not kill her. She told him that she loved him and wanted him to love her back. He pulled her up and kissed her forcing her mouth open with his tongue so his venom could get into her mouth and then into her system. The effect was she quit talking almost at once and began to moan and squirm once more. Man, that worked fast!

Edward began to use her body without any regard for her at all. When he thrust himself fully into Bella anus he totally ignored her screams of pain. Then flipped her over and fucked her pussy. If he'd thought about anything other than his own gratification, he would not have used in that way or in that order. The sanitary issues were major. He then pulled her knees up over his shoulders so he could ravage her with his tongue to get her juices flowing. Then, he bit that artery right there. He got his fix.

For now, Edward positioned Bella with her ass in the air so he would have easy access to both pussy and ass. After he'd fucked both entrances once again, he couldn't resist licking all the juices as well as the blood that was seeping from both where he'd bitten her. Humm, he'd have to get some antibiotics into her also if at this rate. He realized the order of his indiscriminate fucking of her was going to cause major problems and he could loose her due to his unsanitary use of her. Maybe he should start using condoms. He'd think about that. 

He was taking her more brutally now since he was looking for more gratification. Edward just didn't really care right now for anything other than for the pleasure her body was giving his and the heady combination her of sexual fluids and her blood was to him. 

******

At dawn, while running back to his house to get ready for school, Edward began to wonder just how the humans would explain and deal with Bella's disappearance. He was sure they'd never find her until he was ready for them to. Maybe once the search slowed down, he'd take her back to the main house and keep her there as Alice, Rose and Esme keep their human pets. He wondered none of the other men in his family didn't keep their pets there too. Maybe it's because they had a harder time in not killing them right away.

He'd discuss this with Carlisle later tonight. Carlisle was after all the head of their family, he'd be the one to ask. This was something Edward really needed to know. There would be no problem in what he'd done since he'd never done it before...he was due his fun too! If it got too hot, they'd just leave. It had happened lots of times with the others in his family before and he'd gladly done it for them, they could do it for him if needed.

Edward knew that he had to keep appearances up and be at school the next day which meant that Bella would be alone. He would have to be here when she became conscious enough to understand what was going on, or keep her doped up so that she'd sleep for just be dopy until he came back to her for more sex. He'd eventually kill her he knew because humans were so fragile that is was almost impossible not to kill them. Though, that ending was beginning to really bother him. How could he continue to live with out his fix of her sex and blood?

At school, the next day all the gossip was about Bella's disappearance and what could have happened. It looked as though there had been a struggle because the kitchen table was over turned and scraps of clothing were found scattered around the room. The general consciences was she'd been kidnapped. 

It was a real mystery. There were no finger prints in the house except for Bella and her father. There were no foot prints leading into or out of the house. if they'd known to look on the roof or into the trees surrounding the Swan house, they would have seen foot prints and broken branches from Edwards passing.

That awful rusted red truck she drove was still parked outside of her house. Foul play was strongly suspected. Search parties had been organized and were already in the woods near town searching for her body. There had been some blood and sexual fluids found in the kitchen on the counter top and also some on the table top where Edward had taken her pussy with his mouth and tongue as well as bitten into her femoral artery though there was not enough blood to make them think she'd been killed in the house. That didn't mean, however, that Bella wasn't dead.

That afternoon Edward made his way back to the cabin where he was holding Bella. All day long his mind had been working on various ways he could have her. He devised in his mind a way he could suspend her with ropes and chains so he hold and turn her where he could have access to all her body parts more easily, or allow two or more men access to all her delectable parts at the same time. What a fuck-fest it would be!

 

******

 

That night he brought Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle back with him to the cabin. He was ready to share Bella's body with his father and brothers if they were interested. He knew they would be. She just smelled and tasted too good. That night they took turns making a Bella sandwich. One would impaled her ass while another did like wise with her pussy. The other two would feast upon her breasts, after making a small incision just above the breast so that blood ran down on to them.

Edward had rigged his devise that supported Bella's body from the ceiling and kept her arms up and out of the way while presenting her luscious breasts for licking and sucking and making it easier access to ass and pussy.

The others could ignore screams of pain and anguish just as Edward could. However, Edward had discovered if he gave her a good dose of his venom a few minutes before the fun began, there was no loud screaming and she was even compliant. 

Bella lost consciousness immediately after Jasper had thrust himself up her ass and then when Edward had begun to fuck her pussy at the same time. Carlisle was fucking her mouth and Emmett was attending to her breasts. 

She just hung there. 

It was a good thing Edward had thought to string her arms above her head. Beautiful. He'd also brought some extra leather strapping to tie her elbows closer together forcing her breast forward. Also, he'd used more rope to help support her weight. This made it much easier for whom ever was not fucking her access to her beautiful full breasts, mouth, ass and pussy.

All four vampires took blood from Bella while they were fucking and sucking on her and she was very weak and close to dying. Carlisle told Edward he'd better increase the drip and to leave her alone, well not take any blood from her at any rate, for a couple of days at least, or he would risk killing her sooner than he seemingly want to.

Edward didn't know if he could he do that. That had become just as much of the sexual pleasure he got from fucking her was her sweet blood mixed with her sexual arousal fluids. He really needed that mixture now more than anything else he could think of.

Edward was not ready for Bella to die, yet. 

He wanted more from her. 

He sat on the floor with Bella suspended to where he could spread her legs wide and his mouth could lap and suck on her pussy and the femoral artery for his heady cocktail as he was now calling it.

Edward knew he had become addicted to Bella.

Before he left Carlisle told Edward Bella was very close to death. He'd have to make a decision as to just what he wanted. It was decided that they'd bring Bella back to the big house with them and put her into the underground bunker that had been built under the house for the women's play toys.

He had to promise the women that they could have their turn with Bella also so Esme would take care of her during the day to make sure Bella didn't die, just yet. 

That night while Edward was sitting next to Bella watching her sleep and wishing he'd not been so greedy in taking so much of her blood, Emmett came down to talk to Edward. He'd had a thought and wanted to run it up Edwards pole, so to speak, and see what he thought.

Emmett was a Tit Man. He could be happy just bringing himself to orgasm if he had a nice pair of tits he could play with.

“Edward, what if we allowed Bella to become pregnant. Then we'd have breast milk that could be mixed with her blood. Can you just imagine how good her breast milk would taste?” Emmett was shaking his head yes as if his doing that could cause Edward's to do the same thing. 

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 3

“Emmett are you out of your fucking mind?” Edward bellowed.

“Please Edward, hear me out.” Emmett pleaded.

All three of the women came running down into the bunker. “What the hell is going on down here?” Esme was pissed.

“If you're going to be down here you must keep it down boys. I strongly suggest you take what ever it is you're so heated about outside and not disturb our toys!” Esme getting more angry.

When they got outside, Carlisle was waiting for them. “I heard Esme tell you to come out here. What are you two so worked up about?”

Edward starts yelling again. “Emmett wants me to let Bella get pregnant so he can have breast milk! What about the result of that Emmett? What would we do with a new born baby?”

Carlisle was stroking his chin. When he did that, he was thinking about something very hard. 

“What are you thinking Carlisle?” Edward asked apprehensively. 

“We don't have to get her pregnant Edward. It could be done with hormones. However there are side effects.” Carlisle spoke slowly as though he were not finished with his statement.

“But...” Edward filled in.

“But, there are side effects and can be unpleasant.”

“Such as...” Edward started.

“Fucking A! Now that's what I'm talking about!” Emmett enthused. 

“Shut the fuck up Emmett. Bella is my toy and I've allowed you to play with her a little. The decision would be mine.” Edward was close to violence with his brother.

Carlisle put one hand on each of the boys shoulders. Looking at Emmett, “Edward is correct Emmett. She belongs to Edward. The decision is his to make.” Now looking to Edward, “Rapid mood swings, possible cancer growth in the breast and reproductive areas.”

“Correct me if I'm wrong Carlisle, but that could happen with pregnancy also.” Edward spoke slowly accessing his memory of the subject, which he was wishing he'd paid more attention to last time through medical school.

“Oh you are 100% correct Edward, but it is an alternative to having to deal with an unwanted baby. To say nothing of how disturbed Bella would be if you took her new born baby away from her just so you didn't have to share the milk factory”, Carlisle commented.

“I also suggest Edward, that you've become very attached to this human girl. Are you sure you want to continue to share her with us? One of us could kill her without meaning to. How would you handle that? With this in mind, I think you'd better give some thought to turning Bella into one of us before it's too late.” Carlisle's expression was one of compassion for his son. Turning to Emmett, “Come on Emmett. Leave Edward alone. He's got some hard thinking and decision making to do.”

Edward worked his way back into the bunker and sat on the floor with his back to the wall next to Bella's bed and he listened to the steady drip drip of the IV's feeding Bella and putting antibiotics directly into Bella's blood. It would taste strange for a couple of days afterwards, but it was a small price to pay to keep her from dying too soon.

Just how did he feel about Bella. Feeling. That was something totally alien to his vampire make up, but Carlisle was usually spot on when it came to interacting with humans. He'd known Edward longest as they'd been together since the late 1800's. It had been Carlisle's idea to gather as many others into a “family”. A strong family that could stand against any nomads that could come into their “territory”. Nomads tended to try to kill off competition and run rampant around the country side killing everything in sight that appealed even a little to them.

Carlisle suggested it to Edward from the beginning due to his ability to read minds, had chosen Esme for the love and compassion she could display, Alice for her ability to see future events that decisions could lead too, Rosalie for her fierce loyalty, Emmett for his strength, and Jasper had become Alice's mate and stayed for his battle skills. He'd been in many armies in his long life and he was tired of war, but not of defending what was his – namely Alice.

For all their mates, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward had never found a mate in the Vampire World. Carlisle was beginning to suspect that was because Bella had not yet been born, and she was what Edward needed – though he had no idea what that could be. 

It looked to be an interesting future. Alice could not see because no one had made any real decisions, as yet. Well, except for Bella. Human's were harder to read, but it appeared that she was set on Edward. She would either die by his hand ( so to speak ) or become one of them. That was unclear because Edward had not yet decided either. It was certain that Bella had chosen and was not likely to change her mind.

Bella stirred and was mumbling in her deep, deep sleep. She was almost into a coma but not quite. Edward's immediate attention was drawn to what she was saying. “Edward, I love you...Love me too, Edward.” over and over again she was telling him she “loved” him. How was that possible? All he'd done was cause her pain and suffering. He shook his head in denial. Could he love her. What the hell was love anyway. IT was all very confusing. Why couldn't he hear her mind. It was frustrating as hell! Sometimes he could see colors, but no words.

A week later, Bella was well again. She showed no sign of infection – anywhere – and her blood taste was back to it's normally sweet self. Once Carlisle pronounced her once again fit, Edward couldn't wait to get his hands on her, but before he could take off with her back to his cabin, the girls reminded him of his promise to let them have a taste of Bella.

He made them all swear they'd not drain her and would keep it to just a taste. Bella was still in a drugged state of consciousness. It was just easier to deal with everything with her in that state.

“So, how do you want do to this Esme. Just straight bite, or during a sexual play?” Edward reluctantly asked.

Esme thought for a moment and replied thoughtfully, “Straight bite that will satisfy my curiosity I think.” 

With that, Edward stood back and motioned Esme forward. She dropped to her knees beside Bella's bed, uncovered Bella's chest and dropped her head to the artery that runs above the breast just below the shoulder. There was a brief sucking sound and then Esme stood and looked contemplatively at Edward and told him in a very low voice, “Yes, I can see what the attraction and pull is, but it's not that strong for me. She does taste good, but my Scotty tastes better to me.” Then in a lower conspiratorial voice, “But I'm starting to get tired of him. That always seems to happen for me with my human toys. Maybe you should wait a while to make a decision to keep Isabella and make her one of us. I know you're lonesome and need your own mate, I just want you to make the right decision for the right reasons Edward.” Then she was gone.

Esme was like his mother, while Carlisle was like his father and Emmett and Jasper were his brothers and Alice and Rosalie his sisters. They were all happy and mated perfectly. Was Bella his perfect match for being a mate forever? He would have to talk to her about it. He knew she said she loved him, but did he love her in return? Love. That was a tricky issue. Vampires didn't exactly love, they became addicted to and could no longer exist without their chosen mates. Did he want that level of commitment? He just didn't know. It was all so confusing.

Edward was only very aware that he couldn't wait to have Bella again, both sexually and to drink in her blood and sexual arousal. He'd stop the drugging drip so he'd better move quickly. He threw some clothing together for Bella to wear, some real food and some toiletries she'd need and some more toys for sexual play. He'd been without her body for a week and that was long enough. He'd have to have her soon or he'd die of need and desire.

He threw the bag of goodies over his shoulder, hoisted Bella's naked body into his arms and almost flew out of the bunker, though the house and out into the woods and up the mountain where his cabin was. 

By the time he reached it, Bella was covered in chill bumps. He had to get her warm quickly so he built a large fire in the fireplace that covered one wall of the cabin. He pulled the blankets he'd brought out of the bag and wrapped them around Bella, then he sat with her in his lap all wrapped up in front of the huge burning fire.

Soon, the shivers stopped traveling through Bella's body and she started to relax more and stirred. Finally she opened her eyes a little and looked up into Edward red-amber eyes. 

“Hi” she mumbled a little shyly. “I thought you were a dream. I heard you talking to me, but I couldn't find you. What's been going on?”

Edward barked a laugh, “What's been going on? Where to begin. What's the last thing remember?” He felt that would be the best place to start.

“We were in my kitchen. You'd just put me on the kitchen counter and ripped all my clothing off, and...” she dropped her eyes and blushed ( Oh I've missed that blush of hers) before continuing, “ and you took me, hard and fast.”

“What of that first penetration do you remember Bella?” Edward asked. He'd intended her to find pleasure in that, but if she didn't remember it what did that mean.

“Not to much except for the extreme pain I felt during and afterwards too I think.” she paused thinking “wouldn't I remember it if I did enjoy it?”

Edward was torn. Part of him didn't give a shit how she “felt” about the sex. She was his to use however he wanted. He could and would drain her body anytime he wanted and use her body until it was all broken up and she was dead.

But another part of him, screamed You want her to want you! She'll only do that if she can get pleasure out of being with you you idiot!

“I honestly don't know Isabella. All I know is I want you and I intend to have you as much and as often as I desire you. Right now your desires are of little real interest to me. It's been a week since I fucked that sweet pussy and asshole and I will remedy that today. You will either go along willingly, or I drug you, and keep you that way. I will allow you to make that decision for yourself right now.”

Bella looked down away from Edward's penetrating gaze toward the fire, “Well, if my desires are of no consequence, then I supposed I should stay drugged and uncaring. But if you ever change your mind and want me to matter, I'd choose not to be drugged. Now I don't want to have any painful experience with you Edward. I still love you, and want you to love me. That hasn't changed for me. Even though you've kidnapped me and turned me into some kind of sexual toy, I still love you.”

Edward thought for a few moments then offered, “There is my venom, it appears to act as an aphrodisiac upon you. When ever I've french kissed you, stuck my tongue into your mouth and allowed my venom to trickle into your mouth, within moments you didn't seem to care what I did to you so long as I did it to you. We could try that method first and see if that works for you, however, if it's too painful for you, then I'll use the other medical drugs on you. But I must have you. I must have your blood, and it must be mixed with your sexual arousal fluids. I know, I know that sounds very kinky but trust me, for me there is no greater aphrodisiac!”

Bella's shy smile caught Edward a little off guard. “Ok then. Kiss me, and make it a good one” she laughed and threw her arms around his neck causing the blankets she'd been wrapped in to fall away exposing her beautifully formed breasts.

Edward pulled away a little, “Oh there's one other thing I need to discuss with you before you are once more put into your drug haze.” He watched her face very closely for this next, “I'd like very much to have you produce breast milk for me. I'm told it would be wonderful and taste very much like the combination of your blood and sex fluids. That would solve the having to put you on medical drips to keep your blood supply up. If I could get what I so crave from your body.”

The blush that spread all over Bella's body was beautiful. She went from a very pale alabaster to a rosy alabaster in seconds. It spread all the way down to her sex. It was all he could do to keep from throwing her down and diving into her pussy with his mouth.

“How would we go about doing that? Is it possible?”

“Well Carlisle told me of two different ways. One was to allow another human to make your pregnant, which I'm not sold on because of the product of a human baby and we don't have the facilities to care for it, and I frankly don't like the idea of sharing you with any other human males.” 

Continuing, “The other is to use hormone therapy that will produce the same effect with the same apparent side effects. Carlisle said it'd only take a couple of weeks for the desired results and not the 9 months resulting from the pregnancy. It's your choice, but know and understand this, you would not be allowed to keep the baby and I would keep you drugged the entire time so you'd not become attached to it. One day you wouldn't be pregnant, the next you would, and then you'd no longer be but and I'd have all the breast milk from you I wanted.”

Bella then looked very levelly at Edward, “Then I choose the hormonal therapy.”

Edward nodded then pulled Bella up tight to him and began the deep passionate kiss that would result in Bella opening up entirely to his wants, needs and desires.

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 4

 

Bella was wrapped up tightly in Edward's arms and within their mouths, their tongues warred for dominance. Edward was releasing his venom into Bella's willing mouth during the entire kiss. Soon she was squirming and moaning.

He ran his hand down her willing body. He paused at her breast, and squeezed the nipple that was beginning to harden under his touch. Then his hand continued to travel south onto her taut stomach, and straight between her legs.

She pulled her legs apart wide for his exploration of her sexual anatomy. He inserted his middle finger into her now very wet pussy. He brought that finger to his lips and licked the fluid there. He immediately went back and buried two, then 3, then 4 fingers into that wet, very warm entrance. With his fingers coated with Bella, he flipped her over and pulled her ass up so that she was almost bent double, and inserted one, two, three then 4 of his long fingers into her puckered entrance. Bella moaned with what seemed to be pleasure at his probing fingers.

Bella's eyes kinda just rolled back into her head and she began to moan loudly and thrust her hips around and push her ass up. It was glorious. Edward had her cuffed and ass up within moments. He had her bound so all she could possibly move was her ass up and down. He was buried deeply into it with in moments. Bella was pushing back on him with her hips and moaning louder. Edward moved one of his hands from holding onto Bella's ass to her dripping pussy, and began to massage her little hard nub of a clit. He was rewarded with greater moans and harder bucking against him by Bella.

Before he realized it, he'd come 3 times in her ass. He flipped her over, and buried his tongue inside her very very wet pussy. He greedily lapped at the milky fluid and waited until she was mid orgasm before he bit into her femoral artery and with his tongue mixed the blood and cum from Bella's body. He began to feel giddy and somewhat high himself. He'd gotten his fix. He began at once to relax. He then dropped Bella's spent body and mounted her and fucked her until he came again, and she did too. In fact, the two of them seemed to have each cum 3 or 4 more times. All he had to do was just kiss Bella deeply and allow his venom full stream into her mouth, and she was his willingly for anything he wished to do with her little human body. 

Amazing.

Fantastic.

Edward was spent. He never slept, but he felt he could relax so much it'd be like sleeping. He covered Bella with a blanket when she lay on the rug in front of the fire and he lay beside her with his arms protectively around her. 

*****

He felt Bella stirring within the circle of his arms, he rose up on his arms and turned her over so she was laying on her back looking up at him.

“Hi”, she said very shyly.

“Hi” Edward said back smiling. “Anything wrong?”

Bella smiled brightly back, “No, but I'm very hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!” And in truth she hadn't. It'd been two weeks since he'd kidnapped her from the kitchen in her father's house. He thought it strange that she'd not asked him about her father or if they were still looking for her.

“Bella, why haven't you asked me about your father and the search for you?”

Bella looked Edward right in the eye and said, “Because I don't care. I'm where I wanted to be Edward. I'm with you. If you kill me, accidentally or other wise or if you decide to keep me and make me like you, I belong to you now. Body, heart and soul.”

Her frank answer kinda threw him momentarily, then it dawned on him. He couldn't read her mind. How strange. There were a few times before he'd stolen her, he thought maybe he had heard her, but he hadn't since when? Then it dawned on him, when he started feeding her his venom. He'd have to discuss this with Carlisle. 

Later.

“Let's get you fed because I'm ready for more of that wonderful body of your Ms. Swan!”

Edward showed her what he'd brought and where and how she could cook if she wished for herself.

An hour later Bella once again in the thrall of Edward's venom and suspended from the cabin's ceiling with rope, leather straps and chains.

Edward fucked Bella four more time, and they both had orgasms all four times and they were getting closer to being in sync with them. It was amazing. Edward wanted more and more, but he had to remember that Bella was a human and didn't want to break her. He was enjoying her too much to harm her now.

Edward was just amazed how many ways he could get Bella to cum and the positions he could get her little body in. It was then he resolved to do some searching on the internet to see what else he could come up with. He'd never in his long existence felt so sexual towards anyone, let alone a human woman! For the first time he began to wonder why. What was it about Isabella Marie Swan had captured within him. 

He really need to discuss this with Carlisle. Maybe he could give Edward some insight. After all, hadn't Esme been a human when Carlisle first came into contact with her? He had kidnapped her also. Had he felt the same way for Esme? Was this attraction a precursor to love?

What is love anyway. It was all very perplexing to Edward.

*****

Bella was so flexible that Edward was really anxious to try out some different sexual positions and some experiments with just how much she could handle, pleasure that is, and her body's architecture. 

So he tried some simple thing first. 

Edward found a chair, some rope and some toggle bolts that he could screwed into the wall. Next I gave her a large dose of his venom by kissing her very deeply and allowing it to pour into her mouth. 

He'd discovered that it took only a few seconds for the venom to take effect and Bella would be moaning and groaning as well and just dripping from her lady parts. Edward tied her to a stool using it to support her back using a leather belt. He then tied each of her arms to one of the stools legs. Next, he tied each of her legs to the remaining stool legs, securing them in such a position that Bella was spread wide open. 

Edward stepped back and watched Bella writhing, calling to him. He was still not happy with the way she was draped on the stool. She still had too much range of motion for him. He then tied her thighs to the stool legs also. Now. She could just barely move. It was glorious to him.

He wanted her perfectly still and under the influence of his venom she had no control. She would have to take and absorb all that he did to her.

Finally, Edward sat on the floor between her very stretched legs and began to lap up the fluids dripping from her. 

He didn't touch her with anything but his mouth. His tongue moving very fast and as she tried to move her hips Bella moaned even louder because she could not. She was forced to just absorb all the pleasure that he was giving her. Her orgasm was long and hard and Edward was jealous that he was not having one too. So far they had both cum almost always together or at least very close. However, he discovered with her movements restricted and her orgasm so intense, that she ejaculated a long stream of fluid very much like a man's. 

Edward found this fascinating and wanted to be ready for it should it happen again.

Edward couldn't stand it not being inside Bella and was pounding into her before he even realized what he was doing. He had to constantly remind himself that she was human and would be so easy to break. Edward checked Bella to make sure she was undamaged. She was already displaying bruising from today activities. 

The disadvantage in giving Bella his venom, Edward discovered was when it wore off she wanted to go to sleep for hours. Edward was holding Bella in his arms when she fell asleep. He found the collar and chain put it around her neck and pad locked the chain to the collar in case she woke up before he came back. 

He had to talk to Carlisle.

He was back at his house in a matter of minutes. He found Carlisle in his study. “Carlisle, do you have a few minutes? I really need to talk to you about Bella.”

“What about Bella, Edward?” Carlisle sat back in his chair and steeples his fingers. This was something that Carlisle did when he was really concentrating on a serious problem. I hope he hasn't killed her yet. I think it was devastate him if he had.

Edward didn't sit down, but paced back and forth in front of Carlisle's desk. He was talking very rapidly. “Bella still insists that she loves me and doesn't care that she's being looked for by her father. 

I find it very hard to stay away from her. 

During the day while I'm forced to be in that school, all I can think about is being with Bella again. When I kiss her I feel my soul exalted and when I'm not with her I feel so sad. What does it mean? Have I fallen in love with her Carlisle?” Edward then sits letting his head fall into his hands and he runs them through his hair.

“I am so confused Carlisle. The thought of any one else touching her now makes me murderous. At first, I wanted to just drink her blood, then wanted to just have sex until I used her up, but I don't want that any more. I want her to never leave me. I find I need her. What do I do Carlisle?”

Carlisle smiled and asked Edward, “What do you feel like doing Edward? Do you want to kill her or keep her? Now if you kill her you need to know where you'll dispose of her body.” Edward was shaking his head no that's not what he wants. Carlisle continues “but if you want to keep her, you'll need to turn her and right now I think you would be able to do it. Bella has changed you Edward. I think you have finally found your mate.”

Edward was on his feet again, pacing back and forth. “Tell me what I should do Carlisle. Please.” The 'please' was like a whine and pleading all in one.

“That's what you have to decide Edward. If you change her she'll be with you for a very long time. Do you want that?”

Edward stops in mid pace and turns to face Carlisle. “I think I do Carlisle. But I should talk to Bella and see if it's something she really wants me to do.”

With that, Edward turns and runs from the house back to his cabin and His Bella. 

*****

There she was laying on what had become their bed looking so peaceful and lovely. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began stroking her naked back lovingly and gently, at first. Quickly the touching turned into something more passionate and lustful. Before he knew it, he was working his fingers in and out of her now dripping pussy. 

“Hi” was all Bella said as she reached up for Edward as he pulled her into his lap and covered her small human body with his hands. 

“I really need to talk to you, but I can't seem to finish a conversation because I have to fuck you senseless every time I get near you.” Edward confessed.

He could tell that Bella was smiling, “ Well then maybe you'd better take me back to your parents house so you won't be quite so tempted and we can have that serious conversation.”

“That's part of what I want to talk to you about. Would you like to live there? Not in the basement, but with me, in my room.” 

~o0o~


	5. Change of Direction

~o0o~

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 5  
Change of Direction

“Come live with you in your families home in your room? Why Edward? Going to share me with the rest of the family? No thank you. I'll stay here if it keeps it just you. I love you Edward and I won't make it easier for you to share me if I can help it!”

Edward rushes to Bella and puts a finger on her lips to keep her from saying anything else. “No silly. I want to keep you all to myself. I've become very attached to you Bella, and I'd like to explore that a little. I've never...”

Bella puts her finger on Edwards lips as he had her. “Seriously, you've become attached to me? You want to keep me just for you?”

“Yes and yes. I had a long talk with Carlisle about the possibility and he says you've already changed me more in the few weeks I've had you than the entire time I've been in existence, and, I think he's right. The thought of my hurting you, or anyone else hurting you or touching you, is beyond any pain I can think of. I want you safe at the big house with my family, until we can explore just what it is going on between us. So, would you please consider letting me move you into my room without any arrangement?”

“Yes, Edward. Yes! Please. I'd like that very much.” Bella was jumping up and down and crying tears of joy. She was naked and the jumping motion caused her breasts to bounced up and down. Edward couldn't think about anything else at the moment. Edward wanted her and it had to be now! He lunged at her and within moments of his deep open mouth kiss, she was moaning under him. He flipped her over and pull her delectable ass into the air. He spread her knees out, grasped her hips. He inserted three fingers into her dripping pussy to collect her juices. He had to go the well twice as the first time, he licked his fingers clean. The second time, he spread the liquid around and into her smaller opening. He pumped himself into her as well as working his thumb on her clit. It was important to him now that she enjoy what he did to her. 

He didn't know why but that gave him a warm soft feeling that he'd never experienced before – not even with his family members. Yes, Bella was changing him. 

*****

Since Bella had no possessions with her at the cabin the only items that Edward brought back to the house with her was her collar and cuffs with the chains because he was not sure if he really trusted her not to try and run away, no matter what she said. 

Before he left the cabin with her, it just had to have her in private one more time. At the house there'd be all those ears and he wasn't ready for that just yet. Maybe he could sound proof his room. That was something to look into, later.

Bella was all dressed and ready to leave when Edward came to the decision to have one more love making fest with her without his family listening in. He came up behind her and attached her collar. She turned her head to kiss Edward when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue, he took that opportunity to flood her mouth once more with his venom. The result was almost instantaneous and she was pulling on his clothing as well as hers, moaning that she wanted to be closer to him.

He got out his ropes and had Bella hogtied in moments and suspended from the ceiling. The ropes were tied in a way that accented her beautiful breasts and made them more accessible. She was suspended with the majority of her weight supported by ropes around her waists and thighs. Her knees were spread and her arms tied behind her back making her glistening pussy and still very tight anus accessible as well as having her delectable breast accented for easy groping. 

He had her ass and pussy several more times before he felt satisfied enough to leave for the house and to get her installed into his room at the house.

*****

Once Edward got Bella to the house and chained to the four poster bed he'd gotten for her, he asked Alice to go shopping in Seattle with him for Bella. Alice, loving to shop for anything, agreed at once and they all but flew to Alice's favorite shops there.

While he was gone, Bella sat in the middle of the bed. She really didn't understand why Edward had insisted upon keeping her chained up. Granted the chain was long enough so that she could get into the huge bath room attached to his room, but it still pulled on her neck and was uncomfortable. She would not run away. How could she convince him of that? She'd have to ask him when he got back. 

*****  
Edward asked Alice to go shopping with him for Bella, and Alice as always, couldn't wait to get out of the house and into the shops. After they got to Seattle, Alice directed Edward to the area of town and the closest parking of one of her favorite places. Edward saw the sign of the shop Alice was about to drag him into. “Nancy Meyer Fine Lingerie? Edward asked disbelieving, “Alice!” exasperated now

“Of course you silly boy. Men love their women dressed in fancy lingerie. Just shut up and let me work!”

Edward looked around the shop and couldn't believe this stuff was lingerie! Alice had slipped her arm around one of Edwards and tugged him around the store allowing him to gawk.

They were not approached by anyone until Alice said, a little louder than necessary, “I guess we're ready to make our choices now” and like magic a sales person was at her side.

“How can we be of assistance to you Miss?” It was a very pleasant young man which caused Edward no amount of surprise, until he figured out the young man was gay. This set off more surprise in Edward. 

Alice whispered so low that no one else could hear them, “It's all about fashion Edward, I'll take care of this. If you see something that you particularly like, just nod toward, and I'll go from there.”

“Yes” Alice spoke to the young man, “we'd like to see your current line.”

Before it was over, Alice had Edward sitting in a smallish room where several over stuffed chairs and couches lined the walls. He didn't realize until the first young woman entered dressed in only the sheerest undergarments, at least Edward thought they were undergarments. After 20 minutes of watching these scantily clad women parading past them, with him occasionally touching Alice to indicate he wanted to see Bella in that. 

The cold hard truth was, he really wanted to see Bella in everything.

Alice stood causing Edward to follow suit, “We'll take two of everything, just make them different colors. We have another appointment out of the city so could you get everything ready to go in say, 30 minutes?”

Edward handed over his Black Credit card. One look at that shinny blackness, the sales associate all but sprinted away. When everything was ready, and Edward looked over the bill, he saw names he'd never heard of before. La Perla; Superfine Jersey; Cotton Club; Jean Ya; Andres Salda; Intenzioni Venere – the entire Summer of 2012 Collection, and something called La Perla Smoking Bow Tie Open Bra and Culotte Set. 

Edward couldn't believe how things that were so shear ( an expression he remembered hearing come to mind, “Just like barbwire, surrounds the territory without obstructing the view” ) and small, could cost so much! That La Perla Smoking bow tie thing was $352 dollars alone! That was not the most expensive either. That little tiny (bit) of triangle of fabric with strings connecting it up, something called Andres Sarda Rossy V – String was $115.

However, they were for Bella and what did he care how much anything cost. He'd been collecting money for the last thousand years or so. It was just so surprising how much so little could cost!

While driving back to their house outside of Forks, Edward got to thinking about Bella and how surprised he was at himself for his possessive feelings toward her. He was one of the oldest vampires he knew of that was still around and this was the first time a human had attracted his attention for anything but food, or a means to an end. Carlisle was probably right. Bella was Edward's mate. He couldn't wait to get back to her.

*****

Bella had no idea why Edward had left her alone or even where he'd gone. He'd told her it was Saturday so there was no school. Luckily, Edward had a flat screen and a fabulous stereo system in his room and she had been shown how to use it. The DVR that went with the flat screen had over 300 movies that she could choose from. She decided upon a couple different ones. She was watching Letters to Juliet when Edward and Alice came back loaded with bags and packages just for Bella. It was exciting!

Alice insisted upon a Bella Fashion Show to show off all the very fabulous outfits she'd picked for Bella to wear. Over half of the purchases were sets of very expensive lingerie. Edward feared that he'd wind up ripping them to shreds when Bella wore it for him and expressed that to Alice as she was buying them. Alice had just told him to shut up, and just watch Bella.

When Bella came out of the bathroom modeling a beautiful blue bra and thong with matching thigh highs, Edward almost lost it. Alice managed to calm him down, otherwise that beautiful set would have been in shreds right then and there. “I don't want to have to go shopping again so soon Edward, now just calm the hell down and let Bella finish showing off. Then you can choose what you want her in and destroy it at your leisure. Just keep in mind, I won't go shopping again until next weekend – unless you make it very worth my time to do so sooner! Bella is stunning Edward. You chose well.” 

As Alice was leaving Edward and now Bella's room, she suddenly turned. “I have an idea! I'm going to go on line and order 2 or 3 more of the same sets of lingerie so there'll be no rush to go back to Seattle so soon!” she spun one her heel and was gone. 

In truth, Bella was the most beautiful creature Edward had ever seen. She seemed to have been made just for him. He would eventually make her like himself, but not until he was ready to do without her addictive blood and sexual juices. He remembered also the plan for breast milk. That was something different to experience. 

“Edward, may I ask you something?” Bella had approached Edward when he'd been reading reclining on the leather couch he kept in his room.

“Sure Bella, whatever you want, just ask.”

“I want to know why you still insist on putting those chains on me when you leave me alone for any length of time.” She looked so sincere, so beautiful and so sexy. Almost everything she wore now were just the undergarments Alice had picked out. There was no need for anything else since she didn't go outside or ever leave his room. He kept it warm enough for her that she required nothing else on her body. He loved just looking at her, almost as much as … but he couldn't think about that right now. She'd asked a question and deserved an answer.

“I'm so afraid that I'll loose you Bella. I fear you'll try to run away from me, and I couldn't bear that.” he answered her truthfully.

“I thought it might be something like that. What if I promised not to run away. It would be so nice to be able to move about without that chain and collar pulling on me.” She really meant it. She would not run away from him. She'd rather than be dead now than separated from him, ever again. She suspected that she'd become addicted to him and his venom as much as he was addicted to her. 

She told him this and he was delighted. So delighted in fact, that he took the collar from her neck and buried it in a drawer of the dresser he'd gotten for her things. One part of his mind noted that he'd have to get her some things for the dressers top. Girls liked that stuff didn't they? He'd have to ask her sometime. But not now. He wanted her again too badly to spend time talking. He threw the book he'd been reading down, and gathered Bella up into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Once again the venom took possession of her. The La Perla matching Brunello thong and bra were now history. That was too bad he'd really liked that one. He'd get her another set, right now he was really too busy ravaging her lady parts to think about it. 

Edward began to realize that he was enjoying now the slow love making rather than just fucking Bella because she was so responsive when she was given time to really get into it. Edward, again apologized for destroying yet another set of beautiful lingerie. He asked her to go put on the Jazz Lounge Pants and Studio Shelf Bra Alice had picked out, as he really needed her covered a little. Though he actually knew it wouldn't make any difference if he really wanted her. 

When he saw how beautiful she looked in those creamy colored garments with her long chestnut hair falling over her shoulder, he was stunned. She was magnificent. He got his camera out and began taking pictures of her. He'd have Jasper make an enlargement for him to frame and put somewhere in their room. He loved that phrase, their room. He no longer thought of it as his room. Her presence in it made it their room. He could no longer remember what it was like not to have her here in their room. 

~o0o~


	6. I'm Not A Milk Cow!

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 6  
I'm not a Milk Cow!

 

Not too long after Bella had been brought to the house, the hormone treatments had begun that would cause Bella's body to be fooled into believing it'd given birth and create milk that would flow from her breasts. The effect it had on her caused her to cry without any provocation, and her breasts were getting huge. They were almost as big as Rosalie's, and they hurt.

When the milk came in it caused some minor embarrassment and a little fright to Bella.

She and Edward were on an actual date in Seattle. He'd taken her there to celebrate 1 month of them being together and in love. They were staying in one of the most expensive hotels in the most expensive suite they had to offer at the Hotel Andra. 

Bella had just put on an extremely sheer and lacy bra with matching thong and thigh highs when she'd felt a warm sensation on her breasts. When she looked she could see a widening wet area on the bra. At first she didn't realize what it was. 

“Edward something's wrong!” Bella called to Edward in a panic.

Just as Edward arrived looking terrified, Bella'd realized it was the milk 'coming down'.

“Damn! Now I'll have to take off this beautiful bra and rinse it out at once. I don't want it ruined” she was shaking her head looking a cross between sad and pissed off. Then looking resolved for figuring out a problem, “I guess I could dry it with the hair dryer the hotel supplied with the suite.” 

Bella looked so beautiful standing there thinking the problem through, and with a few creases on her forehead. Her breasts there without any cover, one dripping milk still, Edward didn't give her time to put anything else on. 

“Here, let me take care of that little problem your having and he gathered her into his arms and covered her right then left breast with his mouth sucking the milk from them both greedily into his mouth. Her moans were a mixture of pleasure and pain as her breasts were very sore, but not as sore as they would be Edward thought.

Emmett had been right. It was the perfect mixture of her sexual fluids and blood. 

Bella was beside herself when he'd finished with his immediate need. This was something they would both enjoy together, it was primal. It was only afterwards that he wondered if the milk would cause him the same problems other human food would, but it appeared for some reason there was no problem keeping it down. Perhaps it was because it was human that made the difference. It seems more like ingesting blood.

Emmett was a genius. He'd have to give him a taste, but not directly from Bella. That he couldn't allow anymore. He'd become too possessive of his mate to share any part of her directly. 

Edward had come to regard Bella as his mate completely now. That had changed everything for him, for them. He would change her so she'd be with him for the rest of eternity. 

“Bella, would you be my wife and share our eternity together?” Edward asked out of the blue fearing that she'd refuse him. He should have known better. She'd said from the beginning that she loved him and wanted to be with him for as long as he'd allow her to be. She'd agreed to it at once and was anxious for it to happen, but Edward wanted to keep her human as long as possible for the benefits of blood, sex and milk. What a heady mix that was!

“And now, let me take care of the problem I just caused by taking care of the first problem” Edward smiled as he kissed Bella deeply. She blushed and returned his kiss enthusiasticly. He pulled her into him with one hand behind her neck and the other on her ass. He moved the hand that had been on her neck down to the other ass cheek. He then lifted Bella onto the bathroom counter and broke the thin strings that held the thong in place and pulled the tiny triangle of fabric away from her body.

Edward then unzipped his slacks and let them fall into a pool around his ankles, then pushed himself into Bella's welcoming body. It didn't take either of them very long to cum and they did it together. They were learning each other so well now. They had become true lovers finally just as Bella had desired from the very beginning. 

To continue to solve the immediate difficulty of Bella's breasts leaking, Edward called the front desk and requested what ever items would be necessary to keep the breast milk from seeping through and a breast pump. Within 15 minutes a bell hop knocking on the door of the suite holding the requested items. 

“I believe these are what you requested sir. He held 3 sacks. One larger than the other. The instruction for both items are within the boxes.” The bellhop handed two separate boxes to Edward. One was larger and much heavier, that must be the breast pump, and the other was smaller and much lighter. Edward had no idea what this one contained, but they'd find out soon.

Edward tipped him generously and carried the two bags into the bedroom for Bella. 

Opening the heavier bag first, they discovered the a box with the Advent brand name on it. The picture on the front looked kinda scary to Edward. 

“That's a breast pump?” Edward asked looking at Bella.

“That's what it says on the box Edward. I've never seen one before. This is all new to me you know! Bella looked as if she were going to cry. 

“I'm sorry Baby”, feeling badly for causing her to cry, again. “It's just you're a woman. Women are supposed to know about these things.” He was going to have to watch Bella the first time so he could see how this worked.

“Edward, I've never given birth so how am I supposed to know these things!” Bella sniffled.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Let's see what's in the lighter, smaller bag.”

Together they opened the smaller bag to discover two boxes one larger than the other. The larger one's box read, 

'Avent Ultra Comfort Disposable Nursing Pads - 100 ct The unique layered construction of these ultra-absorbent cotton breast pads guards against embarrassing leaks and stains. A soft top layer has a special nipple indent for a comfortable fit. The breathable outer layer promotes air circulation, helping to keep the nipple area dry to prevent soreness. The pads have a slightly contoured shape for a discreet appearance under clothing, plus an adhesive strip to keep them securely in place.' 

“They look like what I used to use to clean my face with!” Bella exclaimed. 

The other smaller box contained 6 count and read:  
“Natural with 100% cotton inner lining. They absorb moisture and protect clothing and can be worn with a regular or nursing bra.   
Nuk Ultra Dry Nursing Pads - 6 pack  
The breast can continue to lose fluid, even during pauses between breastfeeding. Our reusable nursing pads were designed to help to keep clothes protected and dry - and can be used over and over again.  
Features and Benefits  
Natural and sustainable, 100% cotton inner lining  
Absorb moisture and protect clothing  
Economical and convenient  
Can be worn with regular or nursing bra'  
The instruction read, “Washable pads are nice because they are reusable and tend to be more form-fitting. Some provide wicking, where moisture is actually drawn away from your skin. Disposable breast pads have their place in life. They are easy to get rid of without the fuss of washing them. However, they can contain plastic backing to prevent leaking that can actually harm your breast or cause a yeast infection. Be sure what ever pad you choose does not contain plastic backing.”  
They looked at each other blankly. This was something they definitely would have to discuss with Carlisle when they got home. In the mean time, Bella choose to use the reusable one. 

The third sack contained 6 baby bottles.

Edward looked perplex.

Bella laughed at Edwards expression. “I assume these are for what you can't drink Edward.”

Edward nodded and smiled at her. This was a new experience they would get through together. Though, he didn't think there'd be much if anything left in either breast to save for later.

Bella got a clean set of underwear after filling one of the bath room sinks with warm water to allow the lacy bra to soak. She'd wash it properly when they got back from dinner. Bella managed to get dressed, even with Edward trying to keep kissing her. It was only when her stomach grumbled, that he left her alone to get dressed.

Bella got dressed in a stunning dark blue lace little dress that Alice had gotten for her. At first look, from the front the dress was very dignified looking with the neck line rising above her collar bone and three-quarter length. The back, however, plunged below her waist to just above the dimple above her ass. 

She allowed her long hair to cascade down her bare back, which Edward realized added to the allure of the dress. Alice sure knew her stuff. Wow. Simply wow. I'll have to do something really special for Alice to let her know just how much he appreciated her help dressing Bella fashionably. 

Just then Edwards cell phone began to ring. Edward knew without looking who it was.

“Yes Alice.”

“You want to do something special for me?”

Edward laugh hardily. “Yes Alice, I do.”

“OK. You can buy me a new sports car! I'll let you know what it'll be!” and she was gone. 

Edward laughed longer and harder than he could remember having done in the past. Yes indeed. Bella had changed him.

“Edward, how long am I going to have to make milk for you and Emmett to drink? You know I'm not a milk cow!” Bella looked petulant then burst into tears, again. 

Edward realized clearly now what Carlisle had meant when he'd said Bella's emotions would be all over the place. He knew he'd not be able to take the see-sawing of emotions much longer.

“Baby, not very long. How about until one week after your nipples stop being sore?” Edward wasn't sure how long that would be. It was something else he needed to discuss with Carlisle.

Bella smiled up at Edward, and with that, they left for her dinner.

~o0o~


	7. Not Finished Yet

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 7  
Not Finished Yet

Flash Back (from chapter 6)

“Edward, how long am I going to have to make milk for you and Emmett to drink? You know I'm not a milk cow!” Bella looked petulant then burst into tears, again. 

Edward realized clearly now what Carlisle had meant when he'd said Bella's emotions would be all over the place. He knew he'd not be able to take the see-sawing of emotions much longer.

“Baby, not very long. How about until one week after your nipples stop being sore?” Edward wasn't sure how long that would be. It was something else he needed to discuss with Carlisle.

Bella smiled up at Edward, and with that, they left for her dinner.

“Edward?” Isabella tentatively asked.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you a question?” again very tentative.

“Of course, Bella. What do you want to know?” 

“You said we'd stop with, 'milk production' after the week after my nipples were no longer sore, right?”

“Yes that's right.” Then Edward had a thought, “If that's alright with you?”

“Well, yes and no...” Bella began very quietly with her head lowered, looking into her lap.

“Go on my Beauty,” Edward was very curious about what she was thinking. 

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes. She saw the worried expression there. “What if I don't want to stop then?”

Edward stared at Bella with an expression of someone who's uncertain what he should say. Maybe I'm finally beginning to understand what a relationship will be like. “What would you like to do Bella?” 

“Well...I really love the way it feels when you have your mouth pressed to my breast and you take my nipple and areola in and begin to suck and pull gently on it.” Bella managed to stammer out, not looking at Edward. 

She was so self conscious about her own pleasure it would have made his heart clinch figuratively. 

It made Edward begin to think about how little control over her body he had allowed Bella. He had kept her chained to a bed and gagged so her screams of pain and outrage were not that loud so as to distract him from his getting his enjoyment from her body in the beginning. He'd thought of all the ways he could enjoy sex with her without caring what she'd might want other than that she'd given herself to him. 

It had been only fairy recently that he began to care what she thought, even then he'd not given her any opportunity to say what she'd like. Well that wasn't entirely true, he had asked her if she wanted to come live in the big house in his room, again chained and not even allowed to pick out what clothing – if any – she could wear. He had no idea what her personal preferences would have been. She had said she wanted to be with him and that's all she'd really said she wanted, and he'd never thought to ask her, anything.

Could he allow her any personal freedoms? Would it be better to start small and see how far he could really trust her? So far she'd done everything she had said she'd do. He'd been able to ditch the chain and collar from her neck and ankle. She'd not tried to run away. Of course, anytime he'd left her alone after that, the room door had been locked and pad locked. He knew she wouldn't be able to jump from the bedroom windows because they didn't open, not even from the bathroom. There was ventilator fan that took care of any condensation from the hot water.

All these thoughts took only a fraction of a second before he before he answered her. “What do you want to do Baby?”

“I'd like to keep it going until you change me, because it really, really feels good Edward,” she looked bashfully at him and continued, “I can also feel it pulling my stomach muscles every time you suck them, and that feels good too, Edward. There are so many sensations that I'm experiencing...I can't even express what they are as I've not had enough time to feel them to know.” She finished with a tone of hesitant excitement, and caution not wanting to upset me.

“Bella, I think you know how I feel about your breasts and the feeling I get when I have them in my mouth or even my hands on them, it's almost primal. If you want to continue, you tell me when you've had enough, it's just fine with me!” Edward smiled his most enticing smile at Bella.

Edward reached over and pulled Bella into a sweet hug and kissed her on the cheek and forehead. “If you want to be 'a milk cow' longer or shorter it's your choice. I know you'll think it through and be honest with me.” 

Really! Oh thank you Edward. I do so want to please you, and I really have enjoyed that time with you.” She giggled, “In fact, my body is responding to this conversation, I think, because I can feel myself leaking again,” Hugging him back. 

Edward grinned. “Really! You about done eating?”

Bella smiled shyly. “Yes”. Then thoughtfully, “we can have room service bring up snacks right?”

Edward motioned for the waiter to come with the check, he signed the bill with the room number and then they left. While in the elevator Edward backed Bella against the wall, pulling her arms above her head and holding them there, kissing her passionately. He then moved his hands down to her breasts and began kneading them gently. Bella could feel Edward's very hard erection as he pressed into her. Bella kept her arms above her head relishing the feel of Edward's worship of her.

By the time the elevator doors opened it was evident that the breast pads only worked for a short period of time and that they were not really leak proof, and she was soaking her panties with her sex fluids as well. 

It was all Edward could to not ravage her completely in the elevator. When the doors opened, he scooped Bella into his arms and ran full speed to their suite's front door. He just barely managed to not break it down he was so turned on from the prospect of having this mouthwatering woman who was in love with him spread open and naked before him. He could almost feel his mouth closing over over her breast. The smell of the leaking milk as a powerful as the scent coming from Bella's sex. He just couldn't wait any longer. There was the sound of ripping fabric.

He laid Bella on the bed and just looked down at his Beauty. “Isabella, you are truly my Beauty.” He sank down on one knee on the bed beside Bella and stroked her face with his finger tips. He could feel a crackling of energy running up his arm from her face. This electricity is something he'd only felt when he touched her. It was one of the signals Carlisle had told him to look for in his true mate. 

Bella put her hand over his, “Take your clothing off too Edward, please. I want to see you and then I want you to love me with your cock in my pussy, and I want your mouth to suckle from my breasts. I want it all at the same time. I've only been able to only imagine what that would feel like combined.” She had lowered her eyes as she'd spoken, almost as though she feared to see disapproval from Edward.

“What ever M' Lady wishes, is my command!” With that Edward ripped all of his clothing off as he had hers. They would go shopping together to replace their clothing since they still had a few things with them that he'd not destroyed as yet in his haste to ravage her now willing body.

Once Edward was free of his clothing, he positioned himself between Bella's feet. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them apart widely. Her eyes got wide in surprise. 

“What...?” she was unable to finished her question as his hand went directly to her waiting and very wet pussy. Small moans were coming from her now.

Edward was beginning to know Bella's body so well that he knew exactly where her most sensitive inner area was and began rubbing that with the two fingers he'd inserted inside her after turning those finger upward, he began to massage it. He watched Bella's face as she began to fall apart under him.

Her eyes found him, “Please...”

“Please, what Baby?” Edward's voice was full of lust and love.

“Please I want you inside me, please. I want your mouth...” Edward didn't need to be asked twice. Gently he hovered above Bella and then immersed his cock into her waiting body. The sensation of her warmth enveloped him and the friction caused a contact was almost too much for him at first. 

Once he'd settled between her legs with his shaft totally buried to his pubic hair, he placed both of his large hands under Bella and pulled her up upper body up as he covered her left breast with his mouth and began sucking the wondrous liquid that was produced by Bella's human female body. The flavor and taste was so close to the flavor of her sexual juices and blood combined. Bella would have put her arms around Edward's neck but he mumbled “no” to her.

Bella's head fell back and she arched her back into Edward's mouth. Moans of pleasure were escaping from Bella, and grunts of appreciation coming from Edward. Having her pulled up like this she was able to lock her legs around his hips allowing him deeper penetration into her warmer depths.

As he dragged his mouth from her left breast to her right he sighed, “I love you Isabella, don't ever leave me.” 

“I don't think I could live without you Edward. You are my Life and my World. Please tell me you'll never tire of me...Oh Edward...I'm so close...”

He picked up the pace of his thrusting. He felt the walls of her inner body flutter, then both of them finished at the same time. “Bella, I'm cumming... BELLA!”

“I love you Edward” Bella's cry filled Edward with more happiness than he had never felt before.”

“I love you too Bella. I really fucking love you too!”

Not only was the experience of Bella's milk wonderful in flavor, it's extraction from Bella brought the most erotic noises that seemed to go straight to his cock. He'd also found that Bella's milk was not unpleasant and he had no problems keep it down, unlike other human foods, human milk seemed compatible with his vampire physiology as human blood was. This was something else he and Carlisle would have to investigate to see what that was. 

~o0o~


	8. Wedding Bella?

~o0o~

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 8  
Wedding Bells?

When Edward and Bella got back to the main house, after their wonderful weekend away from everyone and everything, Alice met them in the garage jumping up and down, clapping her hands like the little girl she looked like. 

At first, Edward thought it was about the sports car he was buying Alice for all the help with clothing for Bella, but when Alice avoided Edward and made straight for Bella, he was surprised. Edward read in Alice's mind, “wedding” Edward knew exactly what was about to happen. He sighed heavily and got out of the car and waited for Alice to get on with it “So Bella! Are you going to let me design your wedding gown and plan your wedding? I promise you that you'll not have to worry about anything. How much time do I have...” Alice was firing questions so quickly at Bella that she just look bewildered at Edward. He didn't have to be able to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

“Alice! Calm the fuck down. Bella and I haven't made any hard and fast decisions and I'm sure, you'll be the third to know!”

Alice hugged Bella once more and bounced out of the garage.

“Oh. My. God. Edward! What was I supposed to do or say? How did she know you'd even asked me to marry you?” Bella panted.

“My sister can see the future, but only after decisions have been made. I thought I'd told you this already.” Edward ran his hands through his hair, “I'm sorry Bella. So, since I asked you, and you'd said yes, the decision was made and she saw.” Bella's expression indicated that she understood what Edward had told her, “You don't have to agree to allow her to do anything Bella. It's our, no your, wedding and your decisions to make.” He hugged Bella to himself.

She laughed out loud and to herself. “Ok, I just have to think about it. I don't make rash decisions Edward. I have to think things through.”

Edward laughed out loud, “You don't make rash decisions Bella? What do you call the one you made about me?”

Very seriously Bella answers, “That wasn't.... isn't rash Edward. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and the moment you touched me, I knew we belonged together. Once I made my mind up, there was... is no going back for me. I love you Edward.”

“So...I guess this means we're engaged, because Bella, I may not have known it from the beginning, but I have come to realize that I love you too.” Looking deeply into her eyes, “You've awakened me to a different level of living, of thinking, of feeling, and a future that I didn't realize existed before.”

Taking Bella's hand, Edward got down on one knee. Belle gasped. Edward looking up into Bella's eyes says, “Bella Marie Swan, will you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?”

Without hesitation, “Yes Edward, I will be honored to marry you” Bella had tears in her eyes that started streaming down her cheeks as she spoke the words.

Before Bella realized what was happening, Edward was to his feet and sweeping Bella up into his arms. His mouth covered hers and then he hugged her to himself, “I love you. I love you. I love you!”

Bella giggled and said, “I love you too, Edward.”

They walked out of the garage to find Alice sitting on the steps leading into the kitchen waiting for them. “So, now can I talk to Bella about your getting married?”

Edward laughed, “Only if Bella wants to discuss it now, but we still haven't decided anything solid, other than she's accepted my proposal. I need to talk to Carlisle and Esme and get their takes on what we're going to do.”

Bella giggled, “Alice, please. I promise you that as soon as we've finalized everything, you'll be the third to know!” 

Edward chuckled at Alice's little silent, snort of impatience. 

Edward pulled Bella in front of him, so she was facing him. “What kind of engagement ring would you like?”

Smiling radiantly and without hesitation Bella replied, “Surprise me Edward. I know what ever you pick will be beautiful and I will love it more because it was you who chose it for me.”

Bella turned back to Alice, “Seriously Alice, Edward and I have a great deal to discuss before we can begin to plan a wedding.”

Alice, though still impatient, smiled and putting her hand on Bella's shoulder, “Ok. I think I understand. I'll wait, but that doesn't mean I like it!”

Hand in hand, Bella and Edward walked into the main house to look for Esme and Carlisle.  
*****

“I can't say as I'm surprised Edward. When I talked to you about Bella last time I told you she'd already changed you with her presence. I can tell you that Aro's wife was human when Aro found her and he changed her only after he felt she was his mate. So you and Bella are not totally unique. You do realize, both of you, that Bella will have to be turned. You won't be able to keep her if you don't. It'll be just too dangerous for all of us. 

“Yes I realize that Carlisle, and I believe that Bella understands that also.” Edward looked at Bella to make sure he was speaking correctly.

“Yes, I do understand that Edward, and I'm looking forward to spending Eternity with you.”

Carlisle asked, “Bella, what about your father?”

Bella shrugged. “What about him? I never got the feeling from him that I was anymore than just another responsibility and something he felt obligated to take care of. He was never affectionate to me and I've never felt love from him, as I did from my mother, for all her hare-brained attitudes. I'm sure he already believes me dead and gone.”

Esme looked at Bella with great sadness. “I'm sorry Bella. I hope we can make up for the family you've never had in your first life.”

Bella smiled fondly at Esme. “I believe you'll be able to Esme.”

*****

Carlisle called Edward into his office at home to show him that days copy of the Forks newspaper. “The Forum, ran an obituary for Isabella Marie Swan, seems her father has given up on the search and accepts that she is dead. It's hoped that the remains will be found some day so she can be given a proper burial. Do you think we should tell Bella, son?”

“I don't think she'd really care Carlisle, but I'll tell her, in fact, may I show her the obit?” Edward held out his hand for the paper.

Later Edward showed Bella the paper and the announcement that the search for her had been called off.

“It's about time Edward. I've been missing now for what, 2 months? As I said the other day I really don't care. I was just a responsibility to Charley. I'm looking forward to our life together.”

“Good, because I have something for you Bella.” Edward pressed a small black box into Bella's hand. It sat there in the palm of her hand. “Well, open it!” Edward was more excited than he remembered having been in a great long while.

Bella opened the small black box and gasped at what it contained. Nestled with in the box was a beautiful engagement ring and matching wedding bands of sapphires. No diamonds, just dark and light blue sapphires. 

“Oh Edward, it's beautiful. Here you put it on me!”

“They are the color blue that looks so beautiful on you Bella. I hope you don't mind that I got my wedding band to match also.”

“Why should I mind. I think the rings are perfect Edward. Thank you. Let's go show Esme and Alice.” Bella was very excited and Edward actually felt that everything was finally falling into place for him. 

Esme and Alice were very excited and started talking guest list for the wedding.

“Ahh, I don't think I want to have a large wedding, Edward, help me here. I just want to have a simple ceremony.”

“Alice, Bella doesn't like to be the center of attention, and besides she still human and just about everyone we'd invite still hunt humans, so I don't think it'd be a very good idea really.”

“Bella, what do you want to do?”

“Las Vegas?” Bella suggested and cringed waiting for Alice to pounce.

“I can work with Vegas” Alice beamed. “We'll all go there and Bella and Edward can have a Vegas Wedding!”   
~o0o~


	9. GONE!

~o0o~

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 9  
Gone!

Bella's POV  
Peace and Quite? 

It's over rated to say the least. 

But here I am. Locked in our bedroom not able to leave it for anything. But of course, what do I need? I have clothing, a small refrigerator, music, movies, and last but not least (except from a human's point of view ) an en suite. 

Sigh. 

I want for nothing. 

Except someone to just be with, human contact and conversation.

Girl talk.

I love Edward and his family, the Cullen's, but I'm by myself so much of the day.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, have all gone to school to keep up “appearances.” Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme is off busy doing something she does upon occasion. What did she say, oh yes, getting supplies for their “other pets”.

Other pets. 

I hate that nickname. I hate even more that she's included me by using the word “other.”

I really had begun to think that Esme was accepting me as her future “daughter-in-law.”

Sigh.

Tears.

I'm depressed, I guess. 

To have such intimate contact with Edward, when he was home, but nothing else. 

Ah, “...there's the rub...” 

He's been gone so much these last few days. Is he really hunting as he said he was? He's having trouble again not drinking me down. 

Giggle.

That was funny. 

He'd said about a week ago, right after he'd drained all the milk she'd produced in both breast that he wasn't having problems wanting to drain me. Now it's not as satisfying as it'd been at first. Wish he'd make up his mind.

Sigh.

Of course now, Bella had a small wedding to plan. She was sitting on the floor of the huge bedroom that she now shared with Edward, surrounded by catalogs that contained everything for weddings. She had been looking at invitations, table decorations, napkins, and wedding gowns.

She couldn't decide on anything. How did people do this. It's impossible to decide. 

What did that mean, she wondered, and not for the first time since she'd told Edward that she's marry him. 

Why does he want to get married? Why couldn't they just keep on doing what they'd been doing? 

But, Bella loved Edward with ever fiber of her being and she could tell that actually getting married was something very important to him. 

Hummm, is there a vampire around who could legally marry them. What did that actually entail? They couldn't really use her name on a marriage certificate because that would be too easy to trace. 

Edward wouldn't tell her how it would work. 

Why won't he tell me?

Then it dawned on her, Of course! He doesn't know himself. That's why he won't tell me. But why didn't he tell her that? 

She was getting such a headache from all of this.

Back to business Isabella!

Wedding dress. 

Why did she need a long gown, she was getting married in Los Vegas with only the family present. 

Sigh.

Ok. Short dress. 

That was better's. 

Why I can't I get married in my skinny jeans and tee-shirt?

Because Edward wanted her to marry him in a 'wedding dress'.

Sigh. 

Giggle. 

I'm so tired of this shit!

EPOV

“Ok Jasper, just how long will it take to get the documents needed to provide Bella with another past?” He was talking to Jasper as he was running through the forest. “Well, that's not as bad as I'd feared. Tell Jenks money is no object, and if it is, I'll put the fear..., Ok Jasper. I'll leave it to you. Thanks man.”

I really want to surprise Bella with everything all set for us to go to Vegas, well everything except her dress. She's got to choose that herself. Edward chuckled, Of course, Alice will be upset.

The scent he'd been following finally becoming stronger. Lucky me, there's a pair of them. Must be mating. Don't think I've ever come across two together before. 

He'd been following this scent for about 20 minutes. It'd lead him to a rocky peak about 3 hours away from the big house. There sitting in a small clearing was the pair of mountain lions he'd been tracking. They are mating. Sorry to break this up you two, but I need to feed and you've been elected.

Edward made short work of the female, who was actually larger than the male. He must be young, Edward thought briefly. He was finished with the female and then lunged for the male before he was more than 200 yards away. 

Sure hope you got off at least once, Edward thought as his teeth found the perfect spot on the young lions throat. In just moments Edward had brought down, two large ones, the male, even though still young, weighed at least 140 pounds and the female close to 110 pounds. 

Piece of cake for a strong vampire like Edward. 

Emmett always gave Edward a hard time because he seemed to never get any blood on him, nor mess his clothing in any way. That always made Edward laugh when Emmett express disdain for Edward's neatness.

Feeling full and mostly satisfied, Edward stood motionless except for his eyes looking at the spectator view this peak presented. No wonder the mating pair of mountain lions had chosen. Grinning to himself, how romantic! 

Fifteen minutes later, Edward was once again speeding through the forest. He knew Bella would be pissed at him not coming home directly after school, but he really needed to hunt. He'd been very luck to stumble on to the scent of the mountain lions. Now he was anxious to get home to his Love. 

Edward's phone vibrated in his pants pocket.

“Carlisle? What's up?” 

Edward, stopped in his tracks, roaring. “What are you saying? I don't understand Carlisle. What do you mean, Isabella is gone!”

*****

Esme was carrying all the packages and boxes into the house when the unknown scent hit her. She didn't recognize it...them. 

More than one. 

At least 10. 

What??? 

Gone, about an hour, maybe two. 

Who? 

Why? 

Then it hit her. She couldn't hear anyone else in the house other than herself. Dropping the shopping spree's contents, Esme bolted down the hidden stairs into the cellar where the “pets” of the Cullen's were stored while they were with them.

Every single one of them were gone.

Then a horrible thought hit Esme. Bella!

Flying back up the stairs to the kitchen level, and then to the 3rd floor where Edward's room was, Esme saw the door into that room, was splintered into unrecognizable fragments.

Bella! Bella! Please don't be gone too. 

This was going to kill Edward.

Bella was gone also.

This is bad. Esme took her phone out of her skirts pocket and pressed the short cut to Carlisle's phone. Please don't be in surgery, please.

“Esme, what's wrong?” Carlisle knew something had to be wrong because she never called him unless something was. He listened intently. “Ok, I'll be right home.”

Esme sat down on the top steps of the stair case leading up to Edward and Bella's room. Bella is such a sweet child. Esme still didn't understand the attraction, but then Edward could never understand her choice of toys either. Though, Edward had become attached in an unhealthy way to Bella. Even to the point he wanted to change her and make Bella one the Immortals. Carlisle had told Esme, to just go with it. Edward had never shown any interest like this before in any woman, even though he'd been with many other Immortals. 

Esme couldn't bring herself to call either herself or other Immortals, Vampires. It just sounded so tacky and crude to her. Melodramatic. 

So, Edward wanted to make Bella's changing only after they were married.

Married. Esme still couldn't understand why. It wasn't as if there'd be any children, other than those fledglings he'd create over the centuries. As much as Esme liked her current pet, Gustavo.   
*****  
Thinking of Gustavo, Esme had fond memories of when she first saw him. She and Carlisle were in Rio. Their thinking was the hunting there would be better and they could get their fill of human blood since there were so many people packed so closely together, they'd not be missed, much.

Gustavo was one of the bell boys who'd carried Esme's luggage up to their room. He'd shown an immediate attraction to Esme, and she just couldn't pass it up. He'd either agree to leave with her, or she'd drain him. It had to be his choice.

He came to her the first time, on his own as she walked through the gardens the hotel kept behind the main building. Esme was looking at the exotic flowers when she smelled a human very close to her, and one that'd recognized right away. It was the bell boy who'd handled her personal luggage. She turned and smiled at him.

“Gustavo. How lovely to see you away from the check in desk. Do you come out here often?” 

Esme could tell he was nervous. “Yes, ma'am” He spoke very good English, actually it was American, “but when I saw you out there I just had come to talk with you. I hope I'm not being too forward?” His eyes only looked directly at her with his last words, then he'd quickly dropped them to the flowers before them.

“No Gustavo, thank you for being forward.”

They continued to walk and talk for over an hour. By the end of that hour, Esme was smitten with him. They met several more times before Carlisle and she were leaving. 

While finishing up her packing, Esme turned to Carlisle, “I've decided I want to take Gustavo back to Forks with us, that is if you have no objections.” Esme cocked an eyebrow at him. Carlisle had his share of pets from all around the World, and it was seldom that Esme ran across one that she'd even considered taking “home”.

Carlisle smiled. “No, I have no objections. Have you discussed this with him?”

Shaking her head, “No, not yet. I only just decided a little bit ago, but I have been thinking about it for the last couple of days. I think I'll call for him to come up now and then we both can talk with him, if you'd like.”

“Ok Esme. If this is what you want. You know I can’t refuse you anything.”

That night Gustavo's fate was sealed. 

Carlisle and Esme left the hotel with their bags to keep up appearances. Esme had arranged to meet Gustavo in two days, swearing him to not tell anyone what was going to happen. Though he couldn't understand how they could be going so far away and be able to be back in just two days.

He found out and was impressed, and never regretted his decision to be with Esme.

*****

Luckily Carlisle had been in his office at the hospital doing some paper work when he'd gotten the call from Esme. He quickly punched in the number on his desk phone, to his secretary. “Samantha, I'm going to have to go home. Something's happen and Esme is hysterical. Please cancel my appoints that are left. I'll call you later and give you an update. Yes. Thank you Samantha.”

It took all Carlisle could manage from all his years of being around humans, to just walk like a human, out of the hospital, get his in Lexus FLA, and leave the parking lot of the hospital, without leaving a trail of burned rubber behind him.

Once he was out of the lot, he stepped on it and raced to the house in a matter of minutes.

No sooner than he'd parked the car, Esme was standing there wringing her hands. “They're all gone Carlisle.” 

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “We'll find them Esme. I'd better call Edward. He's not going to take this well.”

“Edward. Bella is gone. Now clam down. All of the house pets are gone. Everyone of them. Come home right now so we can begin to unwind this mess. Yes, Alice is here and searching, but so far she's coming up blank. You know she can't read Bella. Yes, Jasper and Emmett are looking for the tail. Yes of course. Now come home.”

~o0o~


	10. GONE - Part 2

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 10  
Gone   
Part 2

~o0o~

One minute Bella had been sitting on the floor of her and Edward's bedroom surrounded by catalogs and magazines filled with wedding supplies and ideas. 

She's just decided that she didn't want a long gown, but a short one when the door to the bedroom exploded and the concussion knocked her flat to the floor. 

A whitish mist filled the room, and Bella remembered nothing more.  
Voices. Yells of pain and indignation.

Bella felt incredibly jostled, and cold. Her body was bitter cold.

Crying voices. Muffled voices. Screaming voices, then suddenly stopping.

Slowly but surely Bella found herself raising into consciousness.

She became more aware of her physical surroundings and aware that her body was laying flat. Her mind was finding it very difficult to reconcile just what was wrong with her body. 

Bella couldn't move her hands, feet, legs only her head a tiny bit. She could however, move her fingers and toes, so she knew she wasn't paralyzed. Rather, she hoped that's what it meant. What had happened to her?

“I know you're awake, my Dear. So, you might as well know what you have to look forward to.” A deep male voice somewhere behind her was speaking, but she didn't know if it was to her or not.

Suddenly she felt a very sharp blow, or slap to her butt. What the hell. That hurt. Shit! I'm naked! Bella felt hands grasping her body, hoisting her upwards. It hurt a lot the way her body was being handled.

She found herself sitting up, staring into a mirrored wall. There were 3 males reflected in it, as well as her naked self. Two of the males were holding her up, painfully gripping her. She grimaced.

“I told you not to be rough with her” the other male was yelling at the two holding her.

Bella saw that she was totally bound in a purplish colored rope. Her arms were behind her back and the rest of her body was bound in an intricate pattern of knots and loops. Under different circumstances, Bella would have found it beautiful. 

“Who, the hell are you and where am I?” Bella was screaming at her captures, for she'd realized that was exactly had happened to her. She was kidnapped – again.

The man who'd been speaking advanced toward Bella holding a black ball with straps attached to it on either side, and she knew he was going to use it on her, somehow. She started screaming.

The ball and strap thingy was place within her mouth and the straps went around behind her head. Her screaming was reduced to muffled screaming.

“No one, except us, can hear you. However, until you learn to be silent, you will be gagged by something. This is not the only object that will be placed in your mouth! You belong to me now, so you'd better deal with it. You are my slave – not a pet – but my slave to use anyway I see fit. You're cushy life with the Cullen's is over.” To emphasize what he was saying, he reached out with both hands and pinched her nipples and twisted them painfully. 

Where's Edward? Is he still alive? Does he know I'm gone? Oh God! Help me! 

She must have passed out again from the pain because when she awoke her nipples were throbbing awfully. The surface below her was wet too. Shit milk is leaking from my breasts. That's all I need now. 

A door somewhere in the room opened and closed. She felt her bonds being loosened and removed. She screamed in agony as the circulation returned to her abused flesh.

Dark chuckling, “Don't move!” The command came from behind her. She felt hands moving over her released flesh bringing some small comfort as the blood rushed back into those places. When all of the bonds had been slipped from her, she was still on her stomach. She'd tried to turn over once and met with blows to her body. “I said, don't move!”

Her body was roughly turned over then. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut because she didn't want to see who it was. Her mind told her it was probably “deep voice” that she'd seen in the mirror before.

“Why didn't you tell me you were lactating?” More dark chuckling, “Oh, that's right. You can't and shouldn't talk.” She felt the gags being removed. Her jaw was sore and very hard to move. “When you are able, speak, but NO SCREAMING”. 

Opening her eyes, Bella saw it was “deep voice” who was now running his hands up and down her naked body. She shivered. Bella was used to being naked now, around Edward, but around this stranger she could only feel shame and outrage for being handled as she was.

When her eyes were open and focused, she looked into the face of her abuser. She must have had defiance in her face, or something because he slapped her. The sting was bad, but not as bad as the one that had been applied to her ass recently.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Bella managed to gasp out.

“So defiant. Well that will have to change.” He grabbed both of her ankles and pulled her roughly down to the edge of the surface she was laying upon, against his naked body, where she realized his very hard erection met her naked and opened center. 

Bella's eyes widened and she meant to yell, but he dropped one of her legs and brought his open hand down onto her thigh hard, causing her mouth to snap shut.

“Good girl, now keep that beautiful mouth of yours shut. When I want it opened, I'll tell you! I told you, you belong to me now. You are going to be my slave to do with as I see fit. I may decide to lend you out to others, but that will be my choice, and I will do that only if you are 'bad'. Now, why are you lactating? Did you have a baby recently. We didn't see any infants at the Cullen's house.” Bella made no move to answer him, not wanting to be hit painfully again. He smiled evilly, “Good girl. You may answer.” 

“I was...” she thought furiously, “an experiment to see if a human female could be made to produce milk safely and see if it might suffice instead of her blood.”

“Hummm, Carlisle is intelligent and has been a human medical doctor probably longer than I've been alive, and that's a very long time.” His blue eyes met Bella's. She could see nothing gentle in them. “Yes, I'm a vampire also, and I know, though I've never met any of the Cullen clan. I also know they have some very talented members, but then, so do I. But enough about that, let's get to know each other now.”

With that he roughly entered Bella and proceeded to hurt her more that Edward or any of the Cullen's had. Merciful darkness over took her once again.

*****  
Edward finally got back to the main house only to discover what Carlisle had already told him. Bella was gone. His world came crashing down. He found himself frozen and unable to move. His mind became frozen too. All he could think of, She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.....over and over.

*****

“Carlisle, what's wrong with Edward! He's not moving. He seems frozen in place.” Esme was calling to Carlisle in a panicked voice. 

“I was expecting that. I guess you've not seen this yet. It happens to us when we don't want to accept what's going on.” Carlisle told Esme.

“Will he snap out of it Carlisle? He can't stay that way forever, can he?” Emmett had heard what Esme was yelling about and came to see for himself.

The rest of the 'family' were present, now surrounding Edward's frozen frame. His eyes open but not seeing.

Carlisle sighed, “Maybe, maybe not. It'll all depend upon what actions his mind tells him he needs to do. When any of us loose our mates, our minds snap, lock up. Sometimes we don't come back and become statues. Most of the time, we come back, but only about half of us and we're almost mental shells.” Sighing again, Carlisle said, “I'm not sure what will happen with Edward. He's very strong.”

Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist and asked her softly, “Alice, do you see anything at all?”

“I don't know Jaz. It's like there's been a heavy veil dropped around Bella...everything feels muffled.” Turning her golden eyes to Edward and reaching out to touch his stillness, “I feel Edward will come back to us, but only when he's totally processed what's happened. I can't see a time frame. I only know, we have to find Bella or we could loose him forever.” If Alice could cry, she would 

The only one of the Cullen Clan who wasn't concerned was Rosalie. “Come on Edward, snap out of it!”

“Rose,” Emmett roared, “if you can't be nice, just keep the fuck quiet!” 

Emmett never raised his voice to his mate. Hurt, she turned away from him and ran from the house into the woods to sulk. She was more hurt than she ever believed she could have been.

No one seemed concerned for Rose right now. They had more on their collective plates than they could process at the moment. All of their “pets” were gone as well as one of the Clan now frozen. They had to figure out how to find those who'd been taken from them. Edward had to thaw on his own, and they weren't sure how to help him with that.

*****

They gathered eventually, sans Edward, around the huge dinning room table for their meeting to try and figure out collectively what they actually knew.

“I smelled at least 10 different scents when I got home Carlisle,” Esme offered.

“Ok. That's a start.” 

Alice had that faraway look she got when she was seeing something.

“Bella is in a dark room. I've never been able to see her you know. It's as if I'm seeing her from someone else's point of view. Oh. My. God. Carlisle, we have to find her! She's being abused, badly. She might be killed. What will happen to Edward then!” Alice was screaming by the time she'd stopped seeing as the veil once again came down.

“Jasper, what do your senses tell you?” Carlisle asked.

“Only panic and fear below, and surprise and nothing else from Edward's room.” Jasper was shaking his head. “Some kind of gas was used to render the human's unconscious I think too. I smell something other than human or vampire.”

“Alright. This is what we'll do. We'll spread out and search the forest for indication of movement of a many people, vampires. Be sure to check the trees too. I know Edward used the tree a lot when he was observing Bella and her father before he finally took her.” Carlisle was trying to think what to do next.

“Emmett go find Rosalie first so you two can search together. Use your cell and call her, that might help you find her.” Emmett was gone instantly.

“Jasper, Alice you go a slightly different direction and see what you feel, or can 'see'” They were gone in a flash.

Esme, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Edward, just in case.”

“Alright, Carlisle. What are you going to do?” Esme asked quietly.

“I have to call the hospital and arrange from someone to cover my shifts until this is resolved, if possible.” He was gone leaving Esme alone. 

She flashed upstairs to where the Edward statue was. “Oh, my poor Edward, my son. Please hear me. We need you to help us find Bella and the others. Bella needs you. Please, please come back to us.” Esme sighed, and walked back down stairs and began to tidy up.

~o0o~


	11. GONE - Part 3

~o0o~  
Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 11  
Gone – Part 3  
Slowly, painfully, Edward fought to bring his mind out of the entropy. He was floundering within. 

My life is over. 

NO! 

Bella needs you. Bella needs you! Bella needs you! 

She needs me!

As if his eyes had been closed, Edward's eyes snapped open. His mind cleared, well at least more than it had been. Bella needed him.

“Where's Carlisle?” Edward asked of no one in particular. “What do we know?”

Instantly both Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of him. The others were to far away to hear. 

“Oh My Boy” from Esme “now we'll find our missing pets!”

“Finally he's come back to his senses” from Carlisle.

Edward paid no attention to either of them since they weren't giving him the information he needed.

“We know there are possibly 10 of them, all vampires. It doesn't appear any of the humans were injured or killed here, as there is no blood anywhere other than what we have stored. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are searching the immediate woods, grounds and trees. Someone is veiling Bella and the rest of them and,” Carlisle was trying to hide something, but knew it would do no good to try that, especially if Edward was determined to discover what it was, “Bella is being physically abused.”

Edward had already read it in both Esme's and Carlisle's minds. He was beyond angry, but he couldn't allow himself to become frozen again. That wouldn't help Bella. He'd find Bella then destroy who'd taken her. If she were dead or permanently injured, he'd destroy them slowly and painfully. They would be made to suffer as much if not more than he had. He'd find out if there was anyone they cared about and destroy them in front of Bella's captor.

*****  
Bella came back to consciousness in pain. Every where. Between her legs, her breasts, her back, her legs. She was aware now of being hoisted up by her arms. She looked up to find her hands roped around a bar, with her wrists bound in what looked like leather cuffs with chains attached to them attached to the bar.

When no solid surface was touching any part of her body, legs or feet, she felt her ass being grasped roughly by “deep voice” she was sure. She then knew he was going to penetrate her once again. How many times has it been already? 

When would it end? 

She wanted to die.

She felt another pair of hands grasping her legs and ankles. Something was being strapped to her ankles. Her legs were lifted up and around “deep voice”. She glared over his shoulder to see the top of a sandy blond head.

“That's it Riley, make it snug so she can't move away from me.” Deep Voice's red eyes were looking into Bella's eyes. A smirk on his cruel mouth, “But I want it loose enough where if I want to suck and bite on her tits I can without too much problem, nor from keeping you from sticking your dick into that ass, which has been prepared for us by the Cullens!”

With that, Bella felt pain again as Riley shoved into Bella's ass without any thing to ease it. 

Bella screamed. Darkness descended once again.

“Riley, you're a total idiot. I promised you you could have her ass, but you need to use lube and you have to do it in stages, or you're out of here!”

Laughing Riley spoke, “Ok James. I'm sorry. It's just so luscious and I'm so horny from watching you with her. I'll get the lube and promise to go slowly so I don't damage your little prize.”

James – that was his name Bella reasoned – he didn't want her permanently damaged. 

Whoopee. 

I want to die. 

If I can't have Edward, I want to die.

Bella endured the abuse trying to think. In truth what was happening to her wasn't that much different than when she'd first been taken by Edward when he'd shared her with his family.

But Edward was there. His presence meant a lot. She'd endure a lot for love of Edward. Without him...she could not, would not endure it. If she got a chance she'd kill herself. She started trying to lay plans for her death, the only escape she knew would be left for her. Rope there was plenty of rope around. She'd hang herself. 

Something then occurred to her, if she could drop her mental shield, maybe the bond between them, the Mated bond, would allow her to contact him? Is that possible? Chances were, James would never allow her enough freedom to hang herself. She'd work on broadcasting to Edward. Oh please, please, hear me!

Oh. They are finished now. 

However, James was not allowing her legs to be unwrapped from around him. What fresh hell is next?

Looking over James' shoulder, Bella saw several more male vampires – she assumed – enter into the mirrored room. She looked at the rest of the room and realized she was being kept in a room constructed for torture.

On one side was that looked like a giant wooden “X”. A little ways away from that was a padded saw-horse. Everywhere there were chains hanging from the ceiling, but they'd be out of her reach. Bella was sure there were other machines of torture they would use upon her body. Maybe it would just be best if she just went into herself and disappeared.

She sighed heavily. 

James noticed. “What, you're not having fun Bella?” He smiled evilly, “yes, I know who you are. I got everything from the other humans before they.... died.” 

Bella felt sadness. She didn't know all of those the Cullen women kept below, but the one that had befriended her was nice. No one should die the way they probably did. She just looked at her captors and tried to give the appearance of being bored. Maybe it would enrage James enough that he'd finally kill her.

*****

“Edward?” It was Alice, “I've seen something”

Like a streak Edward, Carlisle and Esme were out of the house heading toward where Alice was sitting on a tree limb. “They were up here, and they went that way,” Alice pointing North and East.

“Clever bastards used the trees, but not clever enough to not break branches or rip leafs from the trees in passing.” Edward spoke through his clinched teeth. 

“I'll travel through the trees, you follow me and we'll see where this trail takes us.” Alice called as she flitted through the trees above them heading in the direction she'd indicated to them all.

They all ran on the ground below Alice, but they spread out a little more. 

Suddenly, Rosalie called out. “Here, I've found something, someone...”

Esme was the first to reach Rose. When she smelled the scent and saw the buried remains of Gustavo, she let out a scream of rage that scared all the birds from the trees. Kneeling down, Esme examined what was left of her pet Gustavo. He'd been horribly broken and then and only then drained of ever ounce of blood in his body. There seemed to be hundreds of bite marks on his body. 

When Esme rose to her feet once more, she was consumed with more rage than she'd ever believed she was capable of holding. Carlisle wisely left his mate alone. He was fearful that they'd discover all the rest of them in the same condition.

Rosalie was filled with rage also because it was clear to her, as it was the rest of the Cullens now – except for Edward – that this was the same condition they'd probably find their other pets. Her Harry, who could make her laugh, Alice's Ben, all of the human's and yes she was sure Bella would suffer greatly, and perhaps even die horribly. She hoped not, really for Edward's sake. They may not always see eye to eye, but he was “family” after all.

All of the Cullen Clan were filled with rage. They'd be up against 10 or more, but they had rage and vengeance on their side. They would tear them all apart. No one would escape the wrath that would be unleashed upon them.

Within less than an hour, the house or compound where the marauders had gone too came into view. Alice stayed in the trees and skirted the compound. Then thought back to Edward, who Emmett was restraining, that there were no guards posted, but she could hear activity within the buildings.

Edward stopped struggling with Emmett, and started listening to what was going on in the cluster of small building. He could hear 7 or 8 different “voices”, and he thought he heard Bella speaking, but...she wasn't speaking, out loud. 

Edward, please come find. Edward I love you. Edward please come save me. I'm in pain. I hurt all over. They are hurting me. I wish I could just die. 

“I can hear Bella,” Edward said quietly. “I can really hear her.” He turned to Carlisle, “She's still alive!”

~o0o~


	12. Revenge

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 12  
Revenge  
~o0o~

“Edward, please come find me. Edward I love you. Edward please come save me. I'm in pain. I hurt all over. They're hurting me. I wish I could just die. 

“I can hear Bella,” Edward said quietly. “I can really hear her.” He turned to Carlisle, “She's still alive!”'

*****

“Jasper, what should we do?” Edward was surrendering leadership now to Jasper's military training. Every ounce of control that Edward had built up over his existence was being taxed. It was only the thought that his action would endanger Bella more. Consideration for someone other than himself was still something new for Edward.

*****

Edward! You bastard come back here! We belong together. You show up once every other week and expect me to keep it up without any thing from you. Edward!!! Tanya screaming after him loud enough to cause an avalanche miles away. Then very softly to no one. I love you Edward. 

Edward had chuckled to himself. Tanya will get over it like she always does. What did he care if she thought she loved him. He now understood just how many times he'd hurt and humiliated Tanya...

*****

Jasper's voice snapped Edward back to the present situation “How many minds did you say you could hear Edward?” 

“Seven or eight, and it's possible one of them is Bella's.” I swear I heard her calling me earlier. “We'll have to be careful when we storm the compound.” Edward reminds everyone, including himself.

“Alice, please, is there anything you can add that will help us know where Bella is being held? I don't want to destroy parts of a building and have her injured by it falling on her, or even worse, having one of those... those bastards, either killing her to keep us from getting her back, or...or...” Edward starts sputtering as he feels his mind wanting to seize up again.

Alice puts her tiny hands on Edward, “As soon as I know anything else, Edward, you will too. That's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry.”

Edward drops his head, “Ok Alice, I'll be listening for you.”

“Right,” Jasper taking charge again. “We'll take out any outside guards first and silently.” Looking pointed at Emmett.

Emmett, nods that he realizes he has a tendency to yell when fighting. “I'll be silent as the final death I'll be delivering.”

Jasper and Emmett, steal silently over the open ground quickly. Jasper lets Edward know silently that there is no outside surveillance. 

No cameras. A definite plus for us. It also speaks to their arrogance.

As soon as Jasper is laying on the roof of one of the central buildings, a door opens and two vampires come out talking. Edward watches Emmett and Jasper and listens to the two others coming through the open door.

Diego: So, when do you think James and Riley will share that human female with us. She smells so yummy, but I understand, James isn't even allowing Riley a taste, yet.*snicker* 

Raoul: You gonna go watch James work on her now? He said we were allowed to at least watch while he fucks her, hard.*giggle*

Edward stiffens. 

Carlisle has his hand on Edward's arm. Edward nods to Carlisle that he knows must be calm and wait for the right time. 

Inside the compound, Jasper places a restraining hand on Emmett, as Emmett starts to attack. Edward silently nods, agreeing with Jasper to see where these two are going. Maybe that's where Bella will be. The two unsuspecting villains walk across the compound yard, and stop at an entrance no one had seen before. Not even Alice. 

This must be where they are keeping Bella. The entrance is visible to the eye, but not to the mind. 

Someone is shielding this doorway. 

Gotcha! Before they can open, knock or what every they do Emmett rips ones head off and Jasper takes the out one out.

The instant the two Vampires are dead, Alice's future vision becomes clear. Edward! Bella is underground. She's under your feet right now. Edward's head snaps up. There are 5 other Vampires with her right now. She's somehow bound physically right now to one of them and it could be very dangerous for her if you go barging in. Alice hesitates before continuing, Oh, his name is James. Wasn't he a friend of your once upon a time? 

No Alice. He was never a 'friend' but I do know him. He knew we kept pets in the bomb shelter below the main house since he's been in the house before. Damn! He's a nasty one. Do you see any others around the compound and if you do, where are they exactly?

Edward, there are two more vampires in two separate buildings. She showed Edward the buildings and just where in those buildings, as well as what the vampires looked like.

Edward reached Jasper and Emmett. Using hand signals he told them what Alice had seen. They each choose a building and eliminated those individuals quickly. 

Alice paused in her running commentary of what she was seeing within the compound,and searched her future visions for placement of any other vampires in the compound. Meanwhile after they were all within the compound, Edward explained to Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie what Alice was seeing, and that one of the newly killed vampires must have been the one keeping Alice's future vision and his own mind-reading abilities at bay.

With the knowledge that there were no current outside eyes viewing the compound eyes, they all approached the buildings.

The entire family now gathered near the doors that lead into the underground bunker where Bella was being held.

Edward, I can see that 3 of the vampires who are in the same room with Bella will be coming up the stairs in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The huge steel doors opened, as each of the 3 vampires emerged above ground, they were snatched up and killed before they could give warning to those left below.

Alice suddenly appeared at Edward's elbow. “The one named Riley is going to be sent up to see what is keeping the first two who were supposed to join them. That just leaves James alone with Bella.” She paused again, “If we... if you can be patient, James will be coming up the stairs in 10 minutes to see where everyone is and why his instructions are not being followed. He's going to be really pissed and ready to kill, so watch it.” 

Alice turned to Edward with a panicked expression. “Edward. Bella's dying. We have to get to her in the next 10 minutes or she'll die.” 

*****  
“Riley! Diego! Raoul!” James was bellowing. Where the hell were those incompetent fools. Not a brain cell between them. “Don't make me come up there! He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Now I'll have to unstrap Bella and leave her chained up and go and see what they are not up to!

Roughly, James ripped the bonds from Bella ankles that held her legs securely around his waist. She was unconscious and her heart beats were very weak. He didn't really care, but he was not finished with her. He'd planned on using her for a long time to come. It was was Riley's fault. He'd really injured Bella when he'd attempted anal sex with her. She was in shock right now, but he didn't have the patience now to deal with human frailties. If she was still alive when he came back, he'd deal.

Bella hung by her arms suspended from a bar that was attached to the ceiling. She was, in truth, very close to death. She had no desire to survive. She was in extreme pain, physically and mentally damaged. 

James saw that the metal doors to the outside were wide open, but he didn't hear his men talking or moving around. Something must be radically wrong. He'd tear them to pieces if they cost him his prize through their stupidity.

The moment James was above ground, and looking for his men, the Cullen's swarmed him. Emmett and Jasper had him pinned to the ground. 

James' roars filled the air.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice ran down the stairs to find Bella. 

Edward was the first to reach Bella. He could just barely hear her heart beat. 

“Carlisle!” Edward wailed.

Carlisle took Bella's wrist into his expert fingers and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Edward who was pulling his hair sitting on one of the many pieces of dungeon furnishings. 

“Alice, Rosalie, look around and see if there are any medical supplies around and bring them to me, stat!” Carlisle barked.

Carlisle reached up and pulled the chains that were holding the bar that Bella was tied to, apart. He picked Bella's seemingly lifeless body up and laid her on the only surface he could find to, a huge table close to where she'd been suspended. He began to check her.

Her arms are dislocated from her shoulders. Three of her ribs seem to be broken. Both of her legs are broken in several places, and I think she's got internal injuries.” Carlisle catalogs Bella's physical injuries. “We have to get her back to the house and my lab. I think if we can do that now, we have a good chance at saving her.”

Edward didn't hear much past “internal injuries”. He became more animal than the human he'd appeared to be before. All he could think of was Revenge. James had to be destroyed as Bella had been. He left the room and streaked up the stairs into the Sun light he didn't see or feel. All he could see was the struggling figure being held on the ground by Emmett and Jasper.

“Stand him up.”   
~o0o~  
None of this would have happened with the support and editing skills of the following people - true and tested friends: For Editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan  
Thank you!!!!!!!


	13. The Truth

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 13  
The Truth  
~o0o~  
Previously:  
“Edward didn't hear much past “internal injuries”. He became more animal than the human he'd appeared before. All he could think of was Revenge. James had to be destroyed as Bella had been. He left the room and streaked up the stairs into the Sun light he didn't see or feel. All he could see was the struggling figure being held on the ground by Emmett and Jasper.

“Stand him up.”'   
*****

James took stock of those around him, weighed his options, then laughed uproariously.

“You Cullens. So proud.” He was sneering now. “So fucking stupid! She said you'd never suspect anyone would be able to get at anyone in that house of yours. But I did with my men! Your precious little pet is probably going to die. She's not very good at fucking you know! I could never get her to get off, but I did. Oh yes I did! She's so sexy, that made it easy.” The last was almost whispered conspiratorially as if telling a secret. 

Edward was seconds away from ripping James head off, when Alice who was standing away a little waiting for Carlisle to emerge with Bella, yelled “Edward, it was Tanya! She paid him to steal Bella! Why would she do that Edward? She's Family!”

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie streaked up the stairs and out of the compound heading back to the main house carrying Bella as gently as possible, given the circumstances. 

Edward could barely hear her heart beating. Scrubbing his face, “Alice, can you look and see what you can see. We'll be back at the house in a little while.” He didn't wait for her to answer turning around to face James once more.

“Tanya?” Edward asked James with disbelief coloring his words.

James sneering face went blank at once. “I don't know.” He was not quick enough however, and Edward read the thoughts.

When James realized, that Edward had read his mind and that he knew for sure that Tanya was indeed the one who orchestrated the whole abduction plan, he barked laughter again.

“You are such a fool Cullen. You've had that beautiful vampire woman in love with you for centuries and you treat her like dirt. YOU DESERVE TO LOSE BELLA! You...”  
The last was cut off when Edward ripped James head from his shoulders. 

*****

The bodies of the vampire thieves were piled together and set fire. Edward sat down and watched the flames consume ever ounce of vampire flesh and bone. There wasn't much going on in his mind except extreme grief. He never dreamed Tanya would have acted so. He had no idea the extent of her feelings for him...because he had paid no attention to anything she said or did. Only what he'd wanted from her.

He had to know for sure, but first he needed to see Bella. He streaked through the forest over the big house's lawn, through the door, up the stairs to Carlisle's office. There he found Carlisle bent over an operating table with Rosalie and Esme assisting him.

Esme turned her head toward Edward, “Bella is still alive, just.” “Carlisle thinks he can save her for you. Please leave Edward, let us to do our work.

Alice was on the landing waiting for Edward. “If you go to Tanya, you can't let her know what you know. She must confirm it to you freely. I'll have to stay here, but Jasper can go with you as a witness – which you'll need for the rest of the family's understanding. Better yet, if you can get her to come back with you. Tell her you need her and you've been an ass – which you have – and you want to make it up to her. Bella's being stolen brought it home to you how much you needed Tanya. In fact if you can get the entire clan to come with you, at the very least, Irina or Kate...they both have strong sense of justice. If you don't do this, you'll have to fight the entire Denali Coven. You need proof, especially since you've destroyed James.” No recrimination in that last, just a statement of facts.

“You're right Alice.” He sighed “You're right. I'll do as you say. Thank you. Keep me posted on Bella, please.”

He was off like a streak to the garage and his Mercedes C63 AMG Coupe, pealed out of the driveway and was on the freeway in minutes. He reached Denali, Alaska in about 10 hours. He only had to slow down a couple of times due to vigilance of law enforcement.

*****  
“Edward, what's wrong?” He paid very close attention to what Tanya was thinking trying to catch her. He'd catch her.

“What are you doing here Edward? Please tell us what's wrong. What can I... we do?”

“My family is a total uproar. I had to get out of there they were making so much noise!” He paused for effect, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Someone broke into our house and took every one of our pets. My sisters and mother are frantic. It's so hard for them to find pets that they can really care about. It's different for we men, a human female is easy to come by and they mean very little to us, but the women...they are in real pain. I was wondering if you and your family could help us hunt for those who robbed us.” Edward worked very hard to keep the pain from seeping into his words. He had to make sure that he was believed.

Tanya, reached out for Edward's hand and at the same time rubbed her other hand on his arm in what was passing for a soothing gesture. “Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Sure, I'll come help, and I think my sisters will too. Let's go ask them.”

What Edward was hearing was a questioning in Tanya's mind about the other pets being taken at the same time, and her wondering why he wasn't more upset about Bella being gone too.

“Ah, Edward, wasn't your pet, what's her name...Bella, taken also?” Tanya asked tentatively. 

“Yes” Edward answered cringing inwardly. 

“You don't seem very upset. We were given to believe that you were actually going to marry her and then turn her on the honeymoon.” Tanya seemed as though she really didn't understand.

“Sure, but so what. She's beautiful and intelligent and would make as good a mate as any out there. At least I could train her to be the way I want.” Shrugging.

“You didn't have to go through all that trouble, Edward. I would gladly be your mate.” Then there it was. In her mind. She had asked James to kidnap Bella. Then it was gone. 

It took every bit of restraint he could muster to not take action right then and there. “I know Tanya, but you've always been more of a friend, with benefits, to me. I'd hate to destroy that with marriage.” He then laughed and looked down.

“Look, can we ask your sisters? I really need to get back.” He started walking back to his car.

“Edward, wait up.” Tanya caught up and tried to hold his hand while they walked up to the house, but he made as though there was something in his eye. It was a human gesture, but she didn't seem to think anything of it.

Tanya explained the situation. Kate and Irina agreed. Irina added, she'd come back with them as long as it didn't take too long. “All heart this one” was Edward's thoughts about Irina.  
*****  
The trip back to the Cullen house didn't take very long and by dawn the next morning, they were pulling into the garage. Tanya insisted on riding with Edward, and wanted to hold his hand the entire time. He was almost ready to kill her before she confessed in front of the family.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett met them on the front steps. They all waked into the house together, where they were met by Carlisle and Esme.

Alice had told the others to pretend to be disturbed about their pets being taken away from them and angry that their house was so easily gotten into, and we both knew there'd be no pretending about it.

So, our next move was to make Tanya confess openly it was her who planned the raid as well as paid to have it happen. Carlisle was so well respected that his word would be taken for truth, if Tanya admitted openly to her part in the affair. However, there in lay the greatest difficulty too. Everyone was so unhappy about their pets being stolen it would be difficult for her to admit openly. Alice saw it happening, and soon. 

I only had to figure out how to get her to do it. Edward thought to himself as he watched Tanya interacting with those she'd betrayed. 

Make her angry, Edward. Tell her how much you really love Bella. Alice's thoughts were very clear and Edward saw the scene of the future event. Tanya screaming and throwing things. She was trying to get at Bella ( Edward assumed ) through Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, along with her sisters watching. They were all standing on the second floor landing where Carlisle's office was with Bella inside fighting for her life. It was there, in front of that door, with at least 4 of the Cullen's and her two sisters hearing her, that she would confess in a fit of pure rage and malice. 

“Edward you are such a fucking liar. I'll kill her myself. I was a fool to think James could pull it off. Let me at her! I'll tear her limb from limb” is what Tanya was screaming while trying to get at Bella.  
*****  
Edward thought quickly and then asked Tanya, “I need to hunt, want to come with me?” This way he figured he could get her out of the house and make her think he was beginning to care for her as much as she thought she cared for him.

It would not be easy for Edward, but, for Bella, he'd do it.

He grabbed Tanya's hand and together they streaked from the Cullen's house.

When they were far enough away from the house for large game to be, Edward stopped and turned to Tanya pulling her close to his chest.  
“I realized I have been treating you very badly, Tanya. I didn't realize how you'd come to feel for me. To be honest, I didn't care.” None of what he spoke were lies. However the next part of this plan would be filled with them.

Tanya stood there opened mouth and thoughts in confusion. “Edward?”

“Shhhh, don't think Tanya. Just do.” He then covered her mouth with his. Edward found himself sickened by this action. 

Bella had really changed him.

To prove beyond the shadow of a doubt, however, he had to do the next part without becoming physically ill if he could do that. Edward's hand found Tanya's breasts and he ripped her tank top from her exposing them. 

Tanya thinking Edward has finally come to his senses, melted into him. “Edward” she sighed. Her thoughts were consumed with Edward being hers at last.

He broke the kiss, “I'm sorry Tanya, I've destroyed your tank top. I'll have to buy you another.”

“Mmmm, don't worry about it Edward, it's worth it!”

He then proceeded to have sex with Tanya, and really felt badly about it, but this is what Alice had seen would be necessary to get Tanya to confess later.

Afterwords, they did hunt and were now returning to the house. Edward had given Tanya his shirt since he'd turned into such a gentleman through Bella's influence. 

Once inside, everyone could see that Tanya was in Edward's shirt. She clung to Edward possessively. He could hear what everyone was thinking about the sight he and Tanya were presenting. What he heard, made him mentally wretch. 

Clearing his throat, “I think we'd better get some clothing on you, Tanya.” turning to Rosalie, “may Tanya borrow something to wear?” 

Rosalie's thoughts were amused. “Of course Edward. I think you should get a shirt on too.” She smiled brightly, wanting to goad her brother as much as she could.

*****  
Rosalie took Tanya up to her room and showed her a few things she wouldn't mind lending out to her. When they both came back down stairs, Alice all but shouted. Edward! Now! That's the blouse she's wearing in my vision of her confession. Alice nodded unperceptively to the rest of the family to move now.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie flitted up the stairs to position themselves in front of the door to Carlisle's study.

Edward dragged himself out from his thoughts, sighing deeply. “I need to go see Bella. I can't believe she so near death. I'm going to miss her so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get past this. I loved her, truly and deeply. I wanted her to be my mate for Eternity. If she's going to die, I'll change her right now.” 

Alice showed Edward what Tanya looked like at his words. Disbelief. Betrayal. Rage.

Tanya was up the stairs screaming as she did, “Edward you are such a fucking liar. I'll kill her myself. I was a fool to think James could pull it off. Let me at her! I'll tear her limb from limb!”

Kate and Irina was so taken back by the scene they just remained standing where they had been when Alice had come down stairs. 

Edward was up the stairs right behind Tanya. “What are you saying Tanya? You're the one who hired James to kidnap all our pets and kill Bella?”

“Of course it is, you ass!” Edward and the rest of the Cullens could see reason coming back into Tanya's eyes and the realization of what she had just confessed. She stopped where she was and just stared at Edward. “You planned this all along didn't you? You fucker! You knew before you came to our home.” 

She launched herself at Edward, her hands like steel claws. He barely managed to hold her off while Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper wrestled Tanya to the floor. She was still screaming, shrieking at him. Her sisters stood at the foot of the stairs with their mouths open. 

“You'll have to kill me, Edward Cullen. You're precious pet and yourself will never be safe as long as I live.” 

Edward was filled with such sorrow, more than he believed possible, “I know Tanya” but you'll get better treatment than the family pets got, or what Bella sustained at the hands of James.

The family had decided before Edward had left for Alaska that he was the one who could not take revenge on Tanya. Her sisters would have to be the ones to pronounce the sentence. Alice had seen that they wouldn't act today, that they would try to take her home with them, but that ultimately, Edward would be forced to defend himself from her and that would result in her death. Forgivable under vampire law.

~o0o~  
A/N Ending: As you can see Edward's becoming more human. How do you think this will end up. Is it possible that he and Bella will ever be happy? I'm always interested in what people think of my story line. After all, I may have started out writing for myself, but ultimately, it's those of you who read them that's the most important. Show me some love. Those who give me a review will get a special Outtake. Thanks to you all.


	14. Awake

Edward's Addiction  
Awake  
Chapter 14

~o0o~

Hope

Hope is born with each days dawning,  
The glorious light, bright and clear.  
Light shines across mountain, plains and water.  
It finds all save the darkest pits.  
Hope can be found in clear blue eyes   
That dance with mischief  
Fear can come with Hope  
That of Loss  
Life can be so bitter and lonely -  
One begins to fear the Hope!  
Finally when Hope is allowed  
The surrender can be bitter sweet  
Carol Walling Steele  
May 1985  
*****

Previously:

The family had decided before Edward had left for Alaska that he was the one who could not take revenge on Tanya. Her sisters would have to be the ones to pronounce the sentence. Alice had seen that they wouldn't act today, that they would try to take her home with them, but that ultimately, Edward would be forced to defend himself from her and that would result in her death. Forgivable under vampire law.”

*****  
EPOV  
Under Carlisle's expertise, Bella began to recover nicely, physically at least. Two days after she'd been brought back to the Cullen house from her captivity and abuse, she was moved into Edward's and her room. There, Edward sat and watched over her, making sure that she didn't tangle the tubes that were feeding her and taking away the inevitable bodily waste products produced by the human body.

None of the family understood why Edward didn't just turn Bella now. It was beyond their understanding why he insisted upon waiting.

“It has to be her decision, Carlisle.” Edward was again, trying to explain his logic to him. “I know Bella said she wanted to become like us, but I want to make sure that she's really ready to make that long a commitment. She needs to know what it's like to be human and well again. Even though her physical body is healed what about her mind. You know what it's like to under go conversion when the mind is unstable. You and I both have witnessed that.” 

Carlisle nodded then asked, “When did you become so compassionate Edward?” 

“Once I realized how much Isabella meant to me and how I really wanted to keep her with me as my mate. I need to know, she'll stay with me and be herself. Is that compassion? I thought it just being selfish in a different way.”

Again, Carlisle nodded listening to what I had to say. “I guess I can understand, I'm not sure I agree 100% with your assessment, but I can understand your need to make sure it's what Isabella wants. I seriously doubt that she'll change her mind though.”

*****  
Edward...I love you...Please come find me...Save me Edward, save....

“Bella, Bella Love, come back to me. Please come back to me. I love you Bella. I need you Bella. You are my Life now! You can't leave me.” If Edward had been capable of actually crying, he would have. Bella was laying so still. She'd hardly moved a muscle since Carlisle had moved her back in Edward's room. Her color was much lighter than it had been before. She could almost pass for a member of the Cullen's clan she'd become so light.

Due to his extended absence from school, this siblings put out the story that he'd been transferred to another school that was more college prep and to help prepare him for an advanced degree in music and music theory. All the necessary paper work had been forged and Alice had not foreseen any difficulties with that story.

Now, all Edward had to do was sit and wait. 

And wait...

And wait...

His patience was rewarded about a week after she'd been moved into their room.

Very faintly, “Edward...”

Edward dropped the book he'd been reading and rushed to Bella's bedside. “Yes Bella, I'm here.”

“It wasn't a dream. You really found me. I thought I'd died...”  
“You almost did, Love. You almost did.” Edward was only able to hear what Bella was saying due to vampire hearing, her voice was so low and breathy. “Hush, don't talk, Love. Gather your strength, and drink some water. Your throat must be really dry.”

“How long...” Bella was struggling to make her throat and mouth work. Edward was right. Her throat and mouth – especially her tongue – were so dry they were hard to move. She gratefully accepted the water offered in small sips, as the first she'd taken was rather large and her mouth was so dry, most of it leaked out. After that, Edward found a straw and put it the water glass.

“How long have you been back with me, or how long were you gone?” Bella nodded, “Almost 3 weeks.”

Bella raised her eyebrows, “3 weeks!”

“Yes, it took almost 3 days to finally find you. Then almost a day to make sure we could actually save you from James.” Edward's eyes took on a distinctly dangerous look.

“What happened to...him.” Bella did not want to say a name. That would have made her awful experience at his hands too real, and Bella was not ready to accept that anything had really happened to her like that.

With an evil chuckle Edward replied, “Oh he's been taken care of. That's not important now, your getting stronger is what's important now.”

Bella realized now that she was hooked up to machines and had all kinds of tubes and wires running from them to her. She raised her left arm, “How long...”

“Now that you're conscious, most of them can come out today. When Carlisle comes back, I'm sure he'll remove most if not all of them.” Edward told her with that beautiful smile she'd come to love so much.

With that little crease that appeared between Bella's eyebrows she asked her next question, “Who's Tanya?”

“Where did you hear that name?” Edward whole posture changed at Bella's question.

Bella took another sip of water, “I heard the two main men who took me, talking about her being the reason they took me, and the others.” Then another horror overtook Bella's mind eye. The others. “Oh my god, Edward. What happened to the others.”

“Bella...” Edward saw from Bella expression it would be better to tell her because he realized she'd get no rest and that her imagination would make it far worse than actually knowing. He held up his hands in surrender, “Ok. They are dead. That's all you need to know.”

“I remember them screaming...in pain...and...” Bella was shaking her head as if trying to drive the memory from it. “I guess I knew they must be dead because it all seemed to stop so suddenly” she caught her lower lip between her teeth, “I guess I already knew they must have been dead. Why...”

“They were red herrings, meant to throw us off the track. I have to tell you the rest of the family is really pissed about them being taken too.” Edward paused, “You were the real target Bella. You're safe now and you shouldn't let it worry you, though from your expression, I can see that you will.” 

Bella's eyes had a hunted, haunted look about them. Carlisle had said that she'd experience PTSD and it would take her a long time to be rid of the images of what had taken place. “However, James and the others have paid for what they'd done.”

Looking at Bella, Edward knew that he'd have to tell her everything. Not knowing for her was worse than the knowing. She was a remarkable human. “The one who instigated it all was Tanya Denali and she is still, “at large” shall we say.”

Bella's voice was becoming stronger now that she was using it a little and sipping the water slowly, “Yes, I remember them talking about her. That's when I knew I would die too. Why didn't they just kill me as they did the others.” A shutter rippled through Bella's body at the remembering the others that'd been taken from this house with her. What I never understood was why, this Tanya, wanted me dead I didn't even know her.”

“That was, rather is still, my fault Bella” Edward dropped his head into his hands, scrubbing his face as though that action would make it all go away. “I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so, so sorry.”

His expression was so dreadfully sad that Bella longed to comfort him, but was unable to sit up, or pull his face to her breasts and hug him for comforting. Bella found that humorous and snorted. The action surprised her and her eyes widened.

“Snorting is good, Bella...” Edward's comment was interrupted. 

“Yes it is. Welcome back Bella. Alice said that today you'd awaken” Carlisle was standing in the door way.

“How long you been standing there Carlisle?” Edward asked.  
“Not long” Carlisle answered as he seemingly flowed to Bella's bed and felt her pulse.

“Yes, you're doing very well Bella. I knew when Esme called me to come home to check on you, that you'd be much improved when I got here. You're color isn't too good, but then you did loose a great deal of blood.” Carlisle was all business as he spoke while starting to remove tubes and wires. All, but one, of the machines stopped making their clicking and beeping noises as he worked.

While he'd worked removing the tubes and wires, Carlisle was thinking to Edward, please follow me into my study, and as quickly as he'd entered he was gone from the room.

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. “You need to go back to sleep. You need to gather your strength. We'll talk more when you've awakened again. Close your eyes”. 

With that, Bella's eyes, closed and she slipped into a finally quiet sleep.

~o0o~


	15. Trap

Edward's Addiction  
Trap  
Chapter 15

'Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. “You need to go back to sleep. You need to gather your strength. We'll talk more when you've awakened again. Close your eyes”. 

With that, Bella's eyes closed and she slipped into a quiet sleep finally.'

~o0o~  
EPOV

Edward, please come outside. I need to talk to you. Please Edward come talk to me. I know I said some awful and unforgivable things to you last time I saw you. I'm sorry. Please come talk to me.

It was Tanya. I didn't trust her, not for one second. 

“Carlisle, Tanya is at the edge of the forest. She wants to 'talk' to me.” I whispered to Carlisle.

His head jerked up from what he was doing and looked directly into my eyes. “You're not going to go out there alone, are you?”

“No, I'd like you and Emmett to come with me. But you need to be here to protect Bella while I'm gone in case this is a ruse, and Emmett is not here right now...”

I didn't get a chance to finish as my phone rang. It was Alice. 

I didn't even get a chance to get the greeting out, “Edward! Don't go! I don't care how many others you take with you.”

“Yes Alice, I know...” but I didn't get a chance to finish that sentence either.

“She will kill you. Do not go under any circumstances!” It was never a good move to go against anything Alice saw, that is unless people involved changed their minds. 

*****

“I didn't think you were this stupid Edward, to come alone!” Tanya is walking toward me with what looks like 'victory' on her face. 

I thought at one time her face was beautiful. “You look ugly right now, Tanya. If you're face froze right now, no one would ever look at you and think that you were beautiful ever again” I laugh now so loud that the forest becomes very quiet. No birds singing, no bees buzzing. 

I can see that what I've said has really hit home hard. She's losing herself to anger. Big mistake. 

Tanya lunges at me and I step aside easily. Not wanting to kill her, just yet. I want to try reason first. I really do still care about her.

Now she's engulfed in pure rage. How dare he insult me like that! I'll tear him a part, I'll burn the pieces. Nothing shall remain of Edward Cullen. Then I'll go after Bella. Her mind goes reeling off into another gory fantasy. 

She charges me one more time.

Once more, I step aside. I'm reminded of the one and only bull fight I witnessed during one “life time” in Spain a hundred or so years ago. I was sorely tempted to shout “Ole'” as she passes me and I effectively dodge her attack, but I don't as I know that would only enrage her further.

Tanya makes one more pass at me. I whirl and I grab her from behind, holding her so she can't get away. “You may be older than me,Tanya, but you don't have my strength, and you never did. Now hold still, I don't want to hurt you. You're still family and I care about you.” I try to reason with her.

“NNNOOO!” Tanya wales. “I want to kill you and Bella. No power on Earth will prevent that from happening!”

It's then that the rest of the Denali Clan steps out from the forest, dropping from trees all around us.

Katrina, her mate Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar, and solitary Irina are all in full view now.

From their facial expressions I can tell how sad they are. I wish it'd been different.

Kate and Irina come up to me shaking their heads. “We're so sorry Edward. You were right in wanting us to follow her without her knowing we were.” They both look toward their screaming sister as Garrett and Eleazar each have hold of one of Tanya's arms.

“We'll take care of her now. Thank you for waiting for us. You really did try to not harm her. We'd hoped she was telling us the truth. We had to know.” Sighing Kate looks down. “We owe you a great deal. You are family and we'll always have your back. Today just cinched what we already knew about you. You are a true friend, and good at your word and promises. We will not forget. Now go home. The Denali Family will take care of one of it's own.”

I'm not moving away from them. I feel only sorrow and loss. 

“Go!” Kate once again exclaims. “We have to do this now before we loose our resolve and go against our word!”

I pull each one of the sisters into a tight hug and then am running as fast as I can. But, not fast enough.

“NOOOOOO...” the last utterance Tanya will ever make shrieking through the forest.

In my mind, I hear the destruction of Tanya Denali. All I want to do is somehow wash the images away from my memory, but I know I will never be able to. This is one of the worst things about being an Immortal and vampire. Long lived and long detailed memories.

*****

As I reach the expansive lawn of the Big House, I can see Carlisle and Esme standing on the raised deck in the back, outside of the kitchen, waiting for me.

“Are you alright son...you're not injured are you?” Esme is rubbing her hands over my shoulders, and down my arms as soon as I reach her. 

When she's satisfied that I'm not hurt, she pulls me into a tight motherly hug. “I was so worried when you told Carlisle that you were going to meet her. What happened?”

“I'm so sorry I worried you, Esme.” I hug her back genuinely contrite at causing her so much worry.

Carlisle also pulled me into a manly hug. “I'm relieved that you were not harmed. Alice obviously didn't see all of what was going on.” He said as we pulled away shaking his head.

I continued to explain, “I followed the plan that Eleazar and Garrett came up with a few days ago. Garrett called me and told me that they were following Tanya everywhere she went and would continue to do so for as long as there was any chance that she'd try and follow through with her threats to Bella and myself. I'm sorry I couldn't tell any of you. She might have been near enough to hear me.” We were in the house now, and I was on my way upstairs to check on Bella.

*****

Rushing to her side. Bella was still asleep and, dreaming? I could hear my name and “afraid” but other than that she was silent. 

I could no longer hear her mind. 

It was then I decided that it was only when she was in deep stress that her mind became open to me. I'd have to discuss that with Carlisle.

I bent down over her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes popped open and she cringed a little with a whimper escaping her throat. Her eyes were momentarily wild with fear and dread.

“Shush, Bella. It's ok. You're safe. It's all over. James is gone and Tanya is gone also. No one is going to try and harm you again.” I'm kissing her forehead now, “I'll always take care of you.”kissing her cheek, “I love you Bella. I want you to be my bride and my mate, for all Eternity.” I now am kissing her soft warm lips.

Through her sleepy drug induced haze, she smiled up at me, “Truly?” Her voice was so small and uncertain, I would have sobbed had I been human. 

Smiling widely back at her, “Truly!”

~o0o~


	16. Safe

~o0o~  
Edward's Addiction   
Chapter 16  
Safe

Previously:  
'“Shush, Bella. It's ok. You're safe. It's all over. James is gone and Tanya is gone also. No one is going to try and harm you again.” I'm kissing her forehead now, “I'll always take care of you.” kissing her cheek, “I love you Bella. I want you to be my bride and my mate, for all Eternity.” I now am kissing her soft warm lips.

Through her sleepy drug induced haze, she smiled up at me, “Truly?” Her voice was so small and uncertain, I would have sobbed had I been human. 

Smiling widely back at her, “Truly!”'  
*****

EPOV  
Several weeks after the last event with Tanya Denali, Bella was well enough to go on a walk with me around the back lawn of the Main House. Esme had an amazing array of flowers with little hidden areas that had little ponds and benches, she calls the design an English Country Garden. It is truly beautiful especially in the Spring with things blooming in hidden areas that just suddenly seem to appear when you turn a corner. It's a very happy place. It's only in her garden that Esme seems to be happy. That happiness is something that Bella needs. I am worried about Bella. Her mind seems unsettled, off from what it was, before. 

She's not as stable as she was before...her memories are blurred. Bella seems to have no memory of who I am, or who any of the Cullen's are. She has no memory of James and his minions who did this to her. She has no memory of Tanya who was behind all that was done to her to get to me. 

Tanya. That bitch. I should have torn her apart myself. Without touching Bella she's almost destroyed her.

If I had changed Bella when Carlisle had urged me to, Bella would have been an insane vampire that the Volturi would have destroyed as soon as she was known about. As it is they may try to destroy her yet. Human's are not supposed to know about vampires other than a legend – not a reality. 

It was very difficult to get Bella past her confused mind. It was very scary.

**** 

BPOV:

There's a beautiful meadow in the middle of an old stand of cedars. The fragrance of cedar fills the air. There are beautiful purple, blue, yellow, pink and white flowers blooming everywhere. That's a log that's sitting in the middle of this fantastic space that's just perfect for me to sit down. This must be heaven. I look up and the sky is the most beautiful blue, there are white fluffy clouds just floating there, but none of them move across the Sun, so there are now shadows which means it must be noon. The temperature is perfect, and it's the first time since I came to Forks, the ground is not wet. This must be heaven!

I hear his voice. I know it's heaven because he's with me and I don't hurt anywhere. I must have finally died. 

Wait? I hear something, someone...

“What are you saying?”

Bella, you are safe.

“Sorry. What are you saying. I can't hear you. Come closer please.”

Bella, you're safe. I love you.

“What?”

It's then my peace is shattered, and I see James' face leering at me, and the other men. I hear myself screaming...Oh. My. God. They have their hands on me and I can't move! I can't get away from them! Help me! Edward!!!! Come find me. Please Edward save me! I love you.

I hear a distant voice....Bella! Open your eyes Sweetheart. Open your eyes. You're safe. I love you. Please Bella come back to me. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME. 

It's Edward. He's calling to me.

*****  
EPOV

Bella is thrashing around and I'm going to have to hold her down so she doesn't tear out the tubes that have been feeding her and keeping her pain free. 

“Shhh, Bella Love. Bella! Open your eyes Sweetheart. Open your eyes. You're safe. I love you. Please. Bella come back to me. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!

“Carlisle! It's Bella. Bella needs you.”

In moments Carlisle is standing at Bella's bedside. “Edward, I've done what I can for her body. It's her mind. You were right. She needs to heal her mind before you change her into one of us. You'll just have to keep talking to her and being gentle with her. Humans don't really like to be restrained, especially after experiencing what's she's been through. Just keep letting her know she's safe and back with you.”

Then he's gone again.

She's so beautiful and so broken. I did this to her. If I'd been stronger and not given into my nature.

BPOV

I hear him, Edward, calling me. I can't find him. Edward! Where are you. I hear your voice, but I can't see your face. Edward! I..... my throat is so sore. What's...what's going on? I hear...

Then some of the fog starts to clear. “Edward, is that you?”

Why are you holding me down? 

What? I can't hear you. You sound so far away. Edward, help me.

I feel cold hands holding me, cold arms. “Edward? Is that you?”

Yes Bella, it's me. It's Edward. You're safe Bella Love. I've got you. “You are safe Bella.”

And he's there. It's his arms. They're his arms. His hands. His face. Edward.

His eyes are so dark. He looks so worried. His hair is a mess.

I reach up to his face and his hair. Edward. It's really you. Truly?

EPOV

For the first time in days, Bella's eyes looking as though they are clearing up and she's looking at me. I think she really sees me.

“I've got you. You are safe Bella.”

The questions seems to form in her mind first, and then her eyes seem to begin to really comprehend my words. She really seems to be seeing me. 

“Bella? Do you hear me? It's Edward.”

Bella's voice is soft and cracking, “It's looks like Edward. Oh please, be Edward!”  
Yes, Bella! It's Edward. You. Are. Safe. At least as much as she can ever be safe with me.

“Oh Edward! You've got me? James is really gone? I'm really safe! Oh Edward. He... they hurt me so badly. I knew you'd come and find me. Save me!” Her voice is becoming strong, but still cracking.

“Here Love, drink this” I manage to get some Gator-Aid down her.

“Why am I tied down?” She pulling on the restraints that have been keeping her from thrashing around too much. She's so hurt.

“Bella, you have broken, shattered, bones. You must be still so you won't hurt your self more. You have to be still Sweetheart.”

Her eyes finally clear as much as the morphine will allow them to clear, “I'm here Love and I'm never letting you go ever again. As soon as you're well enough to travel, you and I will be going to an island that the family owns off the coast of Brazil where we can be alone and you'll be able to heal.”

“Oh Edward! Am I dead? Are you really here?”

“Yes, Bella.” My throat is thick with emotions I don't ever remember feeling before. “Yes, my Bella. We're together. You're so hurt. You need to really sleep so your body can heal. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” 

I watch her relax and allow the medication to take effect and she's really asleep. Carlisle says this sleep should help heal her body. When she awakens, I'll get her help and maybe...she'll finally realize that she's home and we're together and she's safe. 

We can begin again.  
~o0o~


	17. Better

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 17  
Better

~o0o~

Previously:  
'“Oh Edward! Am I dead? Are you really here?”

“Yes, Bella.” My throat is thick with emotions I don't ever remember feeling before. “Yes, my Bella. We're together. You're so hurt. You need to really sleep so your body can heal. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” 

I watch her relax and allow the medication to take effect and she's really asleep. Carlisle says this sleep should help heal her body. When she awakens, I'll get her help and maybe...she'll finally realize that she's home and we're together and she's safe. 

We can begin again.'

*****

EPOV

How am I going to deal with this need I have for her. I see her laying there with her hair spilling over the pillow. I really should go a head and change her, but that would create an insane vampire that the Volturi would eventually destroy. I'm in Hell.

“Edward, are you in here?” Bella seemed to be sighing but her voice was stronger than it had been in that she didn't seem to be in a panic, only asking a question.

“Yes, Love. I'm right here.” reaching over to clasp her hand in mine.

“I think I'm hungry Edward. Is there any food here I can eat?” I think she's smiling.

“Yes, Bella, I have human food for you, I have a stock of your favorite yogurt in our little fridge. What flavor would you like to try?” I'm smiling like a mad man I'm sure, but I am just so happy that she wants something to eat. She's lost so much weight.

She smiles at me brilliantly, “How about cherry?”

“Got it covered. Just a sec.” Streaking to the fridge, getting the desired yogurt flavor as well as a plastic spoon and back to her bedside. She still smiling at me, “Shall I feed you?”

“Hum, if you don't mind. I'm kinda restricted here with my movements.” She really was. Since so many of her bones were broken, Carlisle thought it best to not tie her down, but allow very little movement space for her.

“I know Love, but it's necessary since so much of you is damaged...”

“I understand Edward. I really do. Doesn't mean I like it, but I do understand and appreciate what Carlisle is doing for me” she blinking her eyes like she's trying to keep from crying.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Here, let me raise the bed so you can eat a little better. I can't raise you up too much though. We'll just have to cope. I'm sorry.”

She manged to get down all of the container of yogurt and declined a second. Not surprising since she'd not had anything to eat for days.

Bella smiled up at me but I could tell just this little bit of activity was making her very tired again. Almost against her will, it seemed, she was once again asleep.

Time passed as time does.

The next couple of weeks went with her eating a little more each day and Carlisle was allowing her more range of motion since her ribs and arms were healing nicely. Pretty soon, she would be allowed to get out of bed and walk around with my help, of course.

*****

“Oh, don't make me laugh anymore Edward, it's hurts!” Bella was giggling at something (in the) story I'd been telling her about Rosalie and Emmett when Carlisle entered the room. Of course, I got that disapproving look I'm sure he gave his misbehaving patients at the hospital. 

“Bella, you sound much better today.” He's poking her and running his hands down her sides. “Hum, yes, I think you're able to get out of bed now, as long as you have help.” He's giving her his you've been a good patient and now you're going to be rewarded speech I supposed.

He started lowering the side of the hospital bed he'd set up for her in the guest room. 

Bella's eyes got very big. “You mean it. I can actually get out of this bed?'  
Carlisle nodded.

“Woo Hoo!!!” Bella let out such a whoop that every vampire in the neighborhood was able to hear her clearly.

Wincing, “Bella, Baby. Calm down.” Then I started laughing.

Carlisle just smiled at me and thought, You know what you can do for her Edward. Just be very careful not to re-break anything.

Esme was standing at the door looking concerned. “Is Bella alright Carlisle?” He nodded to her and told her that Bella was allowed out of bed now but with help.

“Good. I'm sure she was getting very tired of that bed!” Then she was gone.

I put my arm around Bella's waist as we got her out of the bed. She was very weak and was only able to take a couple of steps before her legs began to give out on her.

“Please, just let me sit in that chair. I want to talk to you Edward.” She looked so grave I was a little frightened.

I crouched down in front of her, making me eye level with her. “What is it Love?”

She reached out to put her small, warm hand on my cheek. “Do you really love me Edward?” Where was she going with this...

“I do Bella. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my mate for always.”

“Ok, then. Change me. Change me now. I'm ready.” She held her hand up to stop me when I made to speak, “No, everything that has happened to me has made me realize how frail and weak a human is. I don't ever want to feel that way again. Change me, please. I want to be with for always.” There was no doubting the resolve in her eyes.

“Bella...you think you just experienced pain? You have no idea.”

Shaking her head, “Edward, I would endure anything for you. I endured the torture I did because I knew you'd come get me. That, you save me from, but that's not fair to you. You should not have to 'save me'. I should be able to take care of myself. I want to be able to take care of myself.”

I knew she meant it.

“I need to speak with Carlisle first. He is the 'head of the family' and needs to be in on the final decision. We have discussed it before, and he wanted me to change you right after I found you and got you home, but I was afraid that you'd hate me for taking that decision away from you.” 

She put both of her hands on my face and tried to pull me toward her, so I allowed her to. She kissed me very sweetly. “Thank you for that Edward. I'm ready now.” Help me back into bed, go talk to Carlisle, and come back to me. I know you've not left my side. You probably should hunt too. You must be starved.”

God! How I love this woman. “Ok Love. I'll be back before you wake up again. I love you Bella.”

Carlisle was in his study.

“Carlisle, may I talk with you about Bella?”

~o0o~


	18. Transformation

~o0o~  
Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 18  
Transformation  
Previously:  
'God! How I love this woman. 

“Ok Love. I'll be back before you wake up again. I love you Bella.”

Carlisle was in his study.

“Carlisle, may I talk with you about Bella?”'

*****  
Carlisle looked up from the book he'd been reading “Carlisle, may I talk to you about Bella?”

“Of course Edward. Come in.”

I sit down and relaxed into the chair and look levelly at Carlisle's eyes. “Bella says she ready to go through the conversion, and I wanted to see what you thought. Will her addition to our clan – family – cause you any difficulty with the Volturi? If it does she and I can go else where and begin our lives together.” 

It's not as though we wouldn't be able to live by ourselves, it's just safer than living nomadic.

“I don't believe so. You are my eldest Edward, and as such you are my second and should be able to pick your mate without any interference from the Volturi. Do you want me to call Aro to tell him, or do you want to do it.” Carlisle is telling me that he considers me an equal in the family dynamic. His thoughts make this clear. I thought we'd been through this before hand Edward. I've already suggested this happen.

“Thank you Carlisle. I believe as the 'head' of the Cullen Clan, it should be your place to inform them of the addition.” I lean back further into the chair and steeple my hands together, “What do you think the response will be?”

Thoughtfully Carlisle responds, “It's hard to tell what Aro will think. Marcus will go along with Aro, and Caius will be against it just out of pure cussedness.” We could just go ahead and do it now and just make it a courtesy that we're telling them. I'm sure they already know about Tanya so it shouldn't come as too big a shock to them. 

I decided that I'll go ahead and change her today since this is what she clearly wants. Maybe once she's 'one of us' I'll be able to hear her thoughts too. Something tells me that as long as we can keep Aro from knowing Bella's ability to block me, the better off we'll be.

I stand and turn to leave the office. “I'll go back to Bella and start her transformation. Once she's well into it, we can notify the Volturi together.”

Carlisle nods and goes back to reading his book.

*****  
I go back to Bella and find her sitting up waiting for me.

“Love, why aren't you asleep? You need your rest.” I'm concerned that she'll slow down her recovery. I realize then it doesn't matter. She's going to become one of us and soon.

“Well, Edward! What did Carlisle say?” Bella's more anxious than I've seen her yet. I feel like teasing her, but decide that would be cruel.

As best as I can, given the fact that she's tethered to a machine and has a multitude of tubes coming and going from her body. I can feel her trembling.

“Isabella, Love, what's wrong? Are you frightened of me?”

Bella Scoffs. “No silly. I was worried about what Carlisle said.” Her face reflects the concern she feels.

“Ah, My Bella. Carlisle has given us his blessings.” I watch as her facial expression change to one of pure happiness. The only time I saw this depth of happiness was when I asked her to marry me. 

“Really?!” She sequels. 

“Yes. Are you sure you're ready for this? Bella, If you thought you had pain before, this is going to be even more intense.” I'm trying to make sure that she realizes how much pain she's going to experience. “Every cell in your body will die and rebuild. Every fiber, nerve and muscle will be on fire. I know you must think you are in pain now, but believe me when I say, it's nothing compared to what you're going to go through.”

“Edward, did you ever break a bone when you were human?”

“I can't remember that I ever did.” I think about it. “No I never did. Oh, I see what you're saying.” Edward remembers all the times he'd over heard thoughts at school about how deadly un-graceful Bella was – of all the injuries they all seemed to remember Bella having – the sprained wrists, fractured knees, shattered bones. Maybe she had a point.

She nods her head. “So, what do we have to do?”

“Carlisle told me all that's needed is to bite you and not drain you of your blood. The more in the body, the quicker the circulation of that 'infected' blood gets through your body. I don't know if that will lessen the pain...I seriously doubt it. You see the pain is to incapacitate you so you can't get away from me...to allow feeding without a lot of fuss or alerting others as to what's going on.” I try to explain to her what I've 'heard' the others say about the effect of our venom in our prey's blood stream.

There is a soft knock on the door. 

We look up to see Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Clan there. They've come to witness. 

*****  
I arch my eyebrow at Carlisle.

I've decided it would be best if you had witnesses to Isabella's affirmation that it's her desire to join our Clan as your mate.

I can see why this would be a good thing. If all of us are able to remember the same things if Aro get's nosey, it would be better.

Carlisle comes to Bella's bedside and takes her free hand in his. “Isabella Swan, is it your desire to surrender your life to Edward and to become his mate and a member of the Cullen Clan?”

She nods mutely, then with as strong a voice as she can muster. “Carlisle, with all my heart and soul do I wish to become Edward's mate and a member of his clan for all eternity.”

Turning his head to me Carlisle asks me, “Edward, is it your true desire to transform Isabella Swan into a member of the Cullen Clan, and your mate for all eternity?” I respond with the same exact words My Bella used.

Then the rest of the Clan's members come to Bella's bed side wishing both of us happiness eternally.

*****  
“Alice,” Edward calls to his 'sister', “what have you seen?”

Alice shakes her head, “Nothing Edward. She's as much a mystery to me as she's been to you.”

Edward turns to leave when Alice clears her throat, “Ehrm, I have seen the Volturi with you sitting on the back porch here just talking.”

Edward's eyebrow both raise in surprise. “What? Why?”

“Unknown really Edward. Aro has someone who's able to block his words and thoughts with him. But, it doesn't look threatening, and I haven't seen any of the Guard with you, or any of us in any future event.”

Edward, nods his head and goes back into the house and flies up the stairs, back to Bella, who's into day two of her transformation. 

Surprisingly enough, Bella has been remarkably silent with only a few moans, and those were not too loud. There's no way for Edward to know why this is happening, but he's hoping that it means that Bella is being spared the burning fiery pain the rest of his 'family' experienced during the transformation process.

His venom hadn't affected her when she's ingested it during their various sex acts, so maybe it's introduction into her blood stream directly will not be as bad as with others he's heard of, or his own transformation.

~o0o~


	19. Night of Day 1 - Transformation

~o0o~

Chapter 19  
Night of Day 1 - Transformation

 

Previously:  
“Surprisingly enough, Bella has been remarkably silent with only a few moans, and those were not too loud. There's no way for Edward to know why this is happening, but he's hoping that it means that Bella is being spared the burning fiery pain the rest of his 'family' experienced during the transformation process.

His venom hadn't affected her when she's ingested it during their various sex acts, so maybe it's introduction into her blood stream directly will not be as bad as with others he's heard of, or his own transformation.”

*****  
Night of Day 1 of Transformation of Bella Swan

BPOV:

Where the hell am I? Edward! Edward, where are you?! I need you Edward. Please help me. I'm so lost!

Panic

Does James have me again? 

No. I understand suddenly what's going on.

I remember.

Dumb shit! You actually asked for this. Begged for it!

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. 

I will do this! I am doing this. 

Hum, it doesn't seem to be burning me as badly as I expected. I wonder why that is. Have I become so immune to pain that even the “burning” isn't?

Am I that lucky?

I wonder how much time has passed. All I can see is a red haze. Nothing is clear or recognizable. I realize I need to remember all my questions and get answers, after.  
I can hear my heart laboring to beat. Hum, I wonder what they means. Shit. Another question to remember.

It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore.

Edward. I wish you could hear me. I really need to know how much time has passed. Please Edward, hear me!

I find I'm pulling myself into my self and then shout. EDWARD!!

EPOV

I can smell and hear the small herd of deer just on the other side of that stand of trees. 

Six of them...check that, five adults and one fawn...which is either a very late fold, or early one. No matter. I don't care. I'm starving. Been too long since I fed. Ready to spring.

Gotcha! You're a big one. Strong heart. Warm blood filling my mouth. I suck hard. The buck is struggling less now. Just about finished.

“EDWARD!”

“Bella? Is that you Baby?”

There is no one there to answer me. 

But I heard Bella call my name.

Dropping the drained and dead deer buck I tear ass back to the main house.

Moments later I'm standing beside Bella's side.

She's so still.

So pale.

She always was pale, but now...did I take too much blood from her? Carlisle said no, but...

“Bella, Baby, did you call me? I heard you...”

Carlisle is standing by my side. “What's wrong Edward?”

“I swear I heard her call my name, Carlisle. It's like she was just a few feet away from me, calling to me.”

 

BPOV  
Am I feeling Edward's hand holding mine or am I just wishfully thinking?

In the distance and can barely hear Edward I think. “Bella I'm here Love. I'm here.”

I listen closer. It is Edward. He heard me! 

“EDWARD!!!!” I scream.

He's not answering me. Why? Then it dawns upon me, I had pulled into myself and screamed out. Maybe I needed to do that again? Worth a try.

EDWARD!! Hear me, Please.

“I'm here Love. I'm here. I can hear you!”

“How long Edward? How long?”

“How long? Is that what you're asking me? This is just the evening of day 1 Bella. Two to go. I won't leave you unless I tell you I'm going to go feed. I love you Bella. I love you deeply, truly and eternally. I was such a fool in the beginning, Bella. I'm so sorry. I was such a fool. I should have realized how much I would come to love you. I'm so sorry I abused you and allowed others, my brothers and Carlisle, to abuse you. I hope that you'll forgive me. That I can forgive myself.” If Edward had been able to cry he would have been. Never in all his years as a vampire had he felt the need or desire to cry, never. 

He started thinking about how he'd allow Bella to be abused in the beginning. 

Flashback:  
Night 2 of having kidnapped Bella had been very interesting, as well as physically gratifying. 

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were on their way to the cabin to share Edward's new toy to the fullest they possibly could considering she was human and they tended to break so easily. Edward was going to be very careful with this one because she tasted so good. The mixture of her blood with her sexual juices, cum, was the most heady cocktail and he was going to keep her alive as long as he could. He had found his own brand of heroin and he had to keep his source alive and well. He'd need Carlisle to advise him on that score, and what's more, he'd have to listen if he wanted to keep her alive as long as possible.

All this was going through his mind as he'd tied Bella's small body with ropes in the complex patterns he'd seen on the internet that would allow her body to be hoisted from the ceiling suspended just so...so there'd be access to all her delectable parts. When Edward kissed Bella, he found that if he allowed his venom to seep into her willing mouth, the effect was astounding. It seemed to act as an aphrodisiac. Her screaming and protesting about his rough handling of her would stop. Protests became moans and groans of pleasure. That became a definite plus. 

Edward had tied Bella's ponytail into the design so that her head would be at the perfect alignment to allow his cock to be able to go all the way to the back of her throat, so he could feel it when she swallowed or gagged this assisting in his cumming down her throat.

He'd drawn Bella's arms behind her back so that the palm of each hand was holding the other arms elbows thus causing her breasts to thrust forward for better access to those wonderful tits. They weren't much more than a mouth full but that was all that was necessary after all. He even tied the rope around those to make them stick out even more. 

Bella's knees were pulled to her stomach and tied to her thighs and calves, then ropes were tied to her legs and pulled up so her pussy and ass were spread making her fully open to his mouth or his cock depending upon how he'd position the suspending ropes. This rope configuration allowed better access to her breasts to be ravaged by him or brothers tonight since he was going to share that part of her. 

Her ass and pussy were fully exposed and she'd not be able to hide or move any part of her body. She'd be allowed to swallow and her pussy would be able to twitch and cum when she was able to to. But that, was secondary. If she had orgasms or not was unimportant. What was important was access to all her lady bits for his or other's to enjoy. Though, no one but himself would have full access to her sweet pussy. That was his alone and no one had better even think about drinking her blood. That was his.

MINE!! 

That night when the boys got there, all they could do was marvel at how beautiful Isabella was and how tiny she was. Emmett's hand could almost cover her back from shoulder to shoulder. This, plus my threats, was going to keep them in line and not do anything additional to hurt her. I showed them how my venom affected her. Carlisle said he'd never heard of that before and he would definitely research it.

Then there was no more talking as they shed their clothing and began to work Isabella's small body. Carlisle called dibs on a blow job first. Bella had tried to bite him. I had to put an affair in her mouth that would keep her mouth open, allow the tongue to work the cock but kept the teeth from coming down. It wouldn't have hurt him anyway, but it was the idea that he didn't like. I gave her another dose of my venom and she was into working his cock with her mouth and throat. She had him cumming twice. 

Mean time Emmett went for her breasts and worked Isabella's nipples until they looked like they were about to bleed and I had made him stop. Only I would taste her blood, at least right now anyway.

Jasper wanted to pop the ass cherry, but I'd told him I'd already done that and I repositioned Isabella so that her ass was properly aligned so his cock would easily penetrate her. Later, I fucked her pussy and he fucked her ass at the same time. It was hot, though it seemed to hurt her at first. When I'd coated my cock and Jasper's with my venom she relished the pair of us at the same time. I did too as I could feel Jasper ramming it home and he could feel me too. We would have to do this some more I thought.

His thoughts came back to present day...Now Edward was looking down at Bella. The woman he loved and wanted to spend eternity with. She'd agreed and now she was into her first full night of the transformation and was doing so well with it. He would probably always feel some guilt about how they'd gotten started, but Edward knew that Bella had already forgiven him. Now he needed to forgive himself.

He found himself anxious for it to be finished so they could begin in earnest their life together. 

They were in their bliss bubble. Hopefully they would remain in it till the end of time.

~o0o~


	20. Complications

~o0o~

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 20  
Complications

“Edward.” It was Carlisle's voice.

Looking down at Bella once more, I laid the hand that I had been holding down and went to Carlisle's study. “Yes?”

“We have a hiccup...” Carlisle started to say out loud, but I heard it all in his head.

“...the Volturi are coming.” 

“When? Why?” I ask.

“From what Aro said, within the next 48 hours. He, wants to meet Bella.” Carlisle replied.

I arched an eyebrow and said, “So...”

“So, they've heard about what happened with Tanya and with James and his people. They want to talk to us, to you, first hand to get the story.” Carlisle offered.

“How did they find out to begin with ? Everyone involved, including the Denali Clan, wouldn't want the story getting out. It was too personal for them.” I was beginning to fume. What business was it to the Volturi anyway?

Carlisle was just as confused as I was. No one in our Clan would have said anything to anyone outside either. It had to have been one of the Denali Clan members who'd let the story out.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Kate Denali. 

She answered on the third ring.

“Edward.” Crisp voice. No nonsense voice. “What do you want?”

No pleasantries. Straight to business. “The Volturi have gotten word of what happened to Tanya and James' crew.” 

I hear a gasp. Surprise registers in her mind. She wasn't the one. “I'll talk to the others and see if they know anything,” and she was gone.

Bella's in her second full day of transformation. By this time tomorrow, she should have finished her transformation and ready for her first meal. 

I will need to have something ready for her. 

Hummmmm. 

What to do. Who to do?

There was nothing for it but a quick trip to Seattle's slum area and see what I could find there.

“Carlisle, I'm going out to hunt for Bella's first meal. Do we have a couple of spots cleared in the cellar?”

This is where our “pantry” is. It's in a different part of the cellar than where we normally keep our pets, but since James killed all of the ones we had housed down there, there's no real problem.

*****

The Sun is setting. There are long shadows between the buildings, and in the dirty streets. Tonight would not be a very good night to be out and about.

Edward leans up against a wall of an alley way just watching and waiting. It doesn't take long before he “hears” what he's been waiting for. A stupid little female who's out for the first time trying to turn tricks to pay for her next fix. She see Edward in the alley way, and sidles up to him and asks for a light for the cigarette she's just pulled out of her pocket.

Edward acts the gentleman and pulls out his lighter. She lights up and takes Edward by the arm and walks him a little ways down the darkening alley.

Without a word, Edward pushes her against a wall and begins kissing her throat. He finds that certain pressure point that will cut off the flow of oxygen to the brain and applies pressure until she passes out. She wasn't without oxygen long enough to cause death, but unconsciousness. 

With no effort, he hoisted the unconscious girl on his shoulder and makes for the forest. Once deep inside of it, he chains her around her waist to one of the larger pines, he puts duct tape on her mouth, as well as binding her arms behind her and her legs together.

He returns to his position in another alley. It doesn't take much longer before a young boy with turning tricks on his mind comes along. This one is just as easily lured as the girl had been.

When he returned to where the girl was taped and chained to the tree, she was awake and struggling. Edward simply applies pressure again and she's unconscious once more.  
The young man has soiled his clothing and is silently crying.

Throwing his victims over each shoulder, he takes off at a dead run for home.

When he arrives he carries his prizes, his offerings for his Love, straight into the cellar area behind the false wall into the totally sound proofed large room and sets them down none too gently. They struggle in vain to get themselves free. Edward pulls the chains down from the ceiling with a steel collar attached to each and clamps one around each of their necks, and removes the duct tape roughly.

The girls is terrified beyond words and the boy is whimpering wordlessly.

Edward, leaves the room, locks and bars the entry way into that room, and closes the false wall.

He then streaks up to Bella to check on her. There is no one else in the house. They must all be hunting, Edward thinks to himself.

He finds Bella in the same position as he'd left her earlier. 

She's still now. Maybe she'll finish the transformation more quickly than originally thought.

*****

Edward's telephone vibrates in his pants pocket.

It's Kate Denali. “Yes Kate” he's as business like as she had been when he called her.

“Edward, I've found our 'leak' was, Riley, though it was unintentionally done.

“How Kate?” I'd let her explain before I decide upon a course of action.

“Riley went to Italy and crossed paths with Aro in one of the clubs there that the Volturi own. I know stupid mistake. But it's done.” Kate sound flat. She thinks she knows what my reactions going to be.

Sighing, “Well Kate, just what does Aro know?”

“I don't know for sure Edward. Riley just had the whole incident on his mind when he shook hands with Aro – forgetting how Aro's Talent worked. So, there's just no telling for sure.”

“Alright Kate. Why don't you bring your Clan back down here and we'll meet the Volturi as one Family,” I suggest quite reasonably.

“OK, but Edward, I need you to assure me that you'll not kill Riley out right. You scan his mind first and see what you can get from him, and have Alice look into it also.” Kate's request is not unreasonable either.

Edward agrees readily and they exchange time frames for the visit.

*****

“Esme, Kate is bringing her Clan down here so we can have the whole Family here as a United front for the Volturi's, um, visit.”

Esme's eyes widen just the tiniest bit registering surprise, then the realization of what I'm saying hits her.

“Why Edward?” is all Esme says in reply.

By this time the whole Cullen clan has gathered around me. “It was Riley who slipped up when he was Italy very recently. He was stupid enough to go into one of the Volutri's clubs and ran into Aro.” I explain.

“So, Kate is bringing the entire clan down here. More, I suspect, to keep me from destroying Riley outright, but also to demonstrate Family solidarity, at my request.”

Carlisle nods understanding. He retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and calls Aro. “Aro, Carlisle here. Do you have a more solid time table as to your arrival? Why? Because Kate is bringing the entire Denali Clan down here also, since they were involved in the 'why' you are coming here.”

They all can hear Aro's side of the conversation.

Carlisle looks at me for confirmation as to the Denali's time table. Aro seems to understand the why for their coming, and Carlisle disconnects the call.

Now, all we have to do is wait.

~o0o~

A/N Ending: So how do you like the turn we've taken here. Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? All welcome and will be answered.


	21. Transformation Completed

~o0o~

Edward's Addiction  
Chapter 21  
Transformation Competed

Previously: 

'“Now, all we have to do is wait.”'  
~o0o~  
Day Three of Bella's Transformation

Edward still sits by Bella, holding her hand, waiting. Anytime now she'll open her eyes and their eternal lives will begin together. Edward's mind starts to roam back to the first days with Bella and how awfully he'd treated her. How he'd abused her little body. He'd shared her delicious little self with his brothers and Carlisle and allowed his sisters and Esme to “taste” her blood.

Something had happened to him however. He began to have feelings for this woman-child. He became possessive, of her, not wanting anyone else to even come into contact with her. He wanted to spend all of his time with just her. He didn't want to leave her for any reason. If it hadn't been for Carlisle making him see he must keep up the appearance of being a “normal” teenaged boy he would have not returned to that vapid little high school and all the inmates of it and Forks.

Now, he would have Bella to share the wide World with, forever. There was so much he wanted to show her. She'd never been anywhere. Edward, was anxious to begin forever with his mate.

Bella had known before he did they were mates. He just had to catch up with her and when he had, he was devastated that it'd taken him so long to get there. He was fortunate that he'd not killed her. It would have, could have been so easily done. If there was a God, then It had certainly been looking after them both.

Edward had to much to make up to Bella. He'd only just begun to when James had taken her and all of the Cullen pets for revenge to repay a debt James owed to Tanya for some long ago “service”.

~o0o~

Isabella's hand twitched within Edward's.

Immediately Edward was brought out of his brooding mood. He called to the rest of his family. Luckily it was weekend, and they were all home. They were also waiting for Aro to arrive any moment. 

Before, Bella could twitch again, the Cullen Clan and the Denali Clan were standing in the room where Bella was laid out awaiting her awakening.

No sooner were the two clans assembled, then Bella's eyes flew open and she was standing on the bed in a defensive crouch.

“Bella, it's alright. We're all here to just wish you welcome to the family.” Edward was quietly talking to her, calming her. 

Almost before he'd finished his sentence, Bella flew into Edward's waiting arms and covered his face with kisses, knocking him to the floor.

Edward was laughing with joy at Bella's attack.

The air became filled with greetings from the rest of the vampire's assembled to greet Bella.

“Edward” Bella all but screeched, hurting everyone's hearing.

“Easy My Love! We're together now forever.” Edward was speaking as well as he might because Bella was still covering his face with kisses.

Standing them both up Edward, took Isabella by the hand saying, “Come My Love, let's get you fed, then we have to be on our best game because we have company coming here soon.”

With that, the two lovers, left the room. Edward had Bella's hand and led her down the stairs into the basement, and the hidden room where the unfortunate people were, that Edward had collected for Isabella's first meal.  
~o0o~  
Before he tripped the secret door lock, Edward turned to Bella, pulling her into his tight embrace. “I've brought a couple of humans for your first meal My Love, you'll probably want more soon, but we won't have any time for hunting right away, so these will have to suit until a little later.”

When Edward tripped the latch, opening the door, Bella saw before her, tethered to the wall and ceiling, the two human's Edward had captured for Bella.

“What's that awful smell!” Bella asked as the smell that flooded the basement as the door had swung open.

“The humans are terrified and have emptied their bowels and bladders in fear. It's something that you'll have to deal with until you gotten to where you can complete your kill quickly enough that it only occurs after you've finished with them. It's a process that happens when a human dies. All the internal muscles are relaxed. Another reason to get it over with as quickly as possible.” Edward was stroking Bella's arms as he was standing behind her allowing her to look into the small chamber.

“Now, Love, just go in there and sink you teeth into them, and drink their blood.” Edward encouraged.

“How do I do it Edward?” Bella inquired, not taking her eyes from her intended meal.

“What do you feel you should be doing?” Edward asked.

“Ripping their throats out and sucking them dry.” Bella stated while trying to decide which of the intendeds would be the first one.

“Yes, that's one way to do it. That can get really messy, so I'd suggest that you'd locate the artery, just here” One of Edward's long fingers stroked the sweet spot on Bella's neck.

Bella nodded and leaped at the young man who was closest to her. He had time for a squeak before Bella had him by the throat and ripping. Blood spurted around the room, getting not only on Bella, the floor and ceiling, but also the young woman who was tethered in there also. If she'd had any doubts before that point, they were all gone now and she was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

The shrieking woman did not have long to live before Bella had her by the throat also, but this time Bella had learned and very little blood escaped her seeking teeth and lips.  
~o0o~  
It was all over in less than 5 minutes.

Bella was a mess. She was covered in the blood from the first course of her very first meal as a vampire.

“I'm sorry Edward, I made such a mess.” Bella was very upset about how much blood had been wasted from the boy.

“Not to worry My Love, we all made messes like that our first meals.” Edward soothed. “Don't worry about the mess. One of us will be down here after the Volturi leave us. We must always clean up the feeding ground quickly after a meal and ourselves as well if we're covered with blood. This is because not so much for the unsightly sight we are, but the smell of the blood and other biological fluids we get on ourselves.” 

Edward closed the door to the hidden room, and pulled Bella over to the small shower stall that had been installed for the use of the the Cullen Pets who had been kept down there before James and his crew had killed them all and captured Bella.

After she'd showered, Edward helped to dry her off, and then went to get her come clean clothing. 

Hair wet, they went back up the stairs to the main part of the house and the room that Edward and Bella shared.

Edward noticed that all the family, Denali family included, had assembled in the great room waiting to officially welcome Bella to the Clan.

Moments later, Bella and Edward entered the Great Room where everyone has gathered, once again, around Bella to welcomed her and wished her well and congratulations.

Carlisle was the one who took Bella by the hand and led her into the dinning room and had her sit down at the very large oval table that the Cullen's used as their “family” conferences.

“Bella, there are some very important things you need to know right away,” Carlisle began, “The Volturi will be here any minute to meet you and to investigate how James and his band of thieves took you from our home and their subsequent abuse of you, and all that followed. Just answer their questions to the best of your ability. This shouldn't take too long.”

Edward had joined them, placing himself behind Bella with his hands resting upon her slim shoulders.

“I understand Carlisle. I heard everything that was said in my presence while I was being transformed.” Bella stated flatly.

Both Edward and Carlisle were taken back by Bella's simple statement.

“You heard what we were saying?” Carlisle stammered out. “I've never known anyone who was transforming to be able to do that. Weren't you burning and lost within yourself?”

“Yes, I was, but I was able to concentrate on whoever was with me and I listened to them.” Bella stated.

Just then, Edward's head snapped up, “They're here, Aro only has three of the guard with him.”

Edward, Bella and Carlisle stood up and with Bella between the two of them, they walked out into the Cullen's back yard where everyone was assembled.

The scene was one of the four Volturi standing facing a semi-circle formed by the Cullens and the Denali. 

No sooner had Carlisle gotten outside, he'd dropped Bella's hand, and walked up to Aro. “Aro, my friend. It's so good to see you again. It's been too long.”

“Carlisle! How wonderful to see you and your “family”, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he walked past him heading for Bella and Edward. “But we know that this vision of beauty is the real reason for our visit.” The way he was eyeing Bella had Edward growling quietly and possessively holding Bella to him.

“Clam down Edward” Aro smiled benignly, not looking at Edward at all, but looking Bella up and down, and reaching out for her hand that he raised to his lips and lingered with them longer than Edward was comfortable. 

“Bella, how wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and how you came to be with the Cullen's. I can see why Edward is so smitten with you,” looking up into Bella's face and then Edward's, “You're mated? Yes, I can see that you are.”

Aro released Bella's hand, and turned back to Carlisle. “you know we came here to investigate the circumstances surrounding the destruction of James and his merry band, as well as Tanya Denali, not the creation of a new vampire, and such a beautiful one at that. Shall we make ourselves comfortable while we receive testimony?”

~o0o~

A/N So what do you think the Volturi will have to say and or do?


	22. Interrogations

~o0o~

Chapter 22  
Interrogations

Previously:  
'“Bella, how wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and how you came to be with the Cullen's. I can see why Edward is so smitten with you,” looking up into Bella's face and then Edward's, “You're mated? Yes, I can see that you are.”

Aro released Bella's hand, and turned back to Carlisle. “you know we came here to investigate the circumstances surrounding the destruction of James and his merry band, as well as Tanya Denali, not the creation of a new vampire, and such a beautiful one at that. Shall we make ourselves comfortable while we receive testimony?”'

~o0o~  
Aro makes himself comfortable, taking his time to assure that all present will be off center and that he is firmly in control of the situation.

“First,” Aro says with a slight smile on his thin lips, “I'd like to hear what Carlisle Cullen has to say about what occurred concerning the assault on your home residence by James and his minions.”

“We have a pet pen below the house in which we had at the time of the “assault”, as you put it, all but one of our house hold pets. Bella,” Carlisle looks fondly towards Bella, “was quartered else where in the house.”

“Excuse me Carlisle, may I see where you keep your pets, when you have any, that is.”

“Of course,” Carlisle agrees, “Follow me.”

The rest of the Cullen's and the Denali's wait where they'd all assembled. 

Moments later, Aro and Carlisle reemerge from the house and resume their previous positions. 

“Very nice facility indeed for your pets, and Isabella was being kept in Edward's private rooms, is that correct?” Aro asks.

Carlisle nods once.

“So, when your residence was broken into they knew exactly where to look to find the pets location, as well as Isabella's?” 

Carlisle nods again.

“The knowledge of where they were kept had to have come from an outside source who knew the family residence well then?” Aro asks.

“Yes we felt so.” Carlisle replies.

“Did you have any idea as to who had taken your property, or why they had been taken?” Aro questions.

“No, not at that time when we discovered the break in and theft.” Carlisle's reply.

“How did you locate and discover who the thieves were?” Is the next question that Aro asked.

“Knowing that the group of thieves had to have been fairly large, we knew to look for a trail. They had been smart enough to take to the trees, but even so they'd left a large easily followed path that was strewn with not only broken branches, but dead bodies also. The only body that we didn't find was Bella's so we knew that she'd at least survived the initial attack and theft.”

“We followed the trail left through the tree tops and found the compound where James and his cronies were holed up. Much of it was underground, to their credit, but none the less with Edward's ability to hear minds we found them and knew approximately how many we were facing.”

Aro interrupts Carlisle's testimony, “So you discovered the break-in and followed their trail from your residence into the woods, discovering the broken bodies of your personal pets along the way.” reiterating what Carlisle had just said, but continued, “Did you find it strange that Isabella had been spared to that point?”

“Not exactly,” Carlisle says, “we hoped that she was still alive because by this time, we all knew that Bella was Edward's True Mate and feared what he's reaction would be if she'd been murdered. They had planned to be married by this time.”

“Oh” Aro says, “I didn't know that it'd been realized that Isabella was Edward's true mate or that they'd planned to be married at this point. That explains a great deal. His reaction makes sense now.” Aro looks toward Edward and Bella in time to see Edward pulling Bella closer and kissing the top of her head. 

Nodding Aro continues, “I understand that she'd been very roughly handled by James.”

Not waiting for any comment from Carlisle, Aro looks toward Bella, “I'd like to hear what Isabella has to say about what happened to herself and the other household pets.”

Bella's eyes widened, but she hadn't honestly thought she'd have to testify also, though she would have never volunteered. “What is it you'd like to know?” Bella asked almost defiantly.

Aro's eyes widened at Bella's tone of voice. The ghost of a smile played upon his lips. “To begin with, what did you experience?”

“You mean besides the pure terror and pain at James' hands?” Bella asked, again defiant.

Aro Still smiling, “Yes Isabella.”

“I don't remember a great deal to be honest, just fear of pain, which there was a great deal of – pain that is.” Bella's chin was up and her eyes strong watching Aro for any reaction he might show. “I was also raped repeatedly over a long period of time by James and one other male vampire I didn't know. They were far from gentle with me. The only reason I was alive as long as I was, was due to some instructions James had received about making me suffer long and hard to hurt Edward. James never told me who'd given him the instructions, only that he was repaying a long standing favor he'd received from someone.”

Aro was laughing by the time Bella finished her sentence.

Edward was ready to pounce, but was restrained by Carlisle.

“Aro, you'd better explain yourself” Edward spat out.

“I'm sorry my dear friends, it's just that your Isabella is so strong and defiant. I can see what pulled you to her ultimately. What a strong True Mate you have. I mean no disrespect toward Isabella, I'm only express my glee for you and your future together.” Then to Bella, “Please forgive me, dear Isabella. I am delighted to welcome you into the Vampire World.”

Then back to serious business. “So, then the rescue. I assume Edward had read the intentions of each of the soon to be extinct merry band of James', and that they had all participated in the destruction of your property and deaths of your household pets,” looking to Carlisle for confirmation, “then you eliminated each of them humanely and rapidly?” 

“Yes”, Carlisle replied and continued, “James was the last one we discovered, and when he was finally captured and Bella rescued, Jasper interrogated James and his second in command, it was Edward's ability, however, that discovered the link between James and Tanya Denali.”

Aro nodded “Ah, yes. Tanya Denali. Tell me what you know about that connection.” 

~o0o~  
A/N: What do ya'll think Aro is up to? Or is he just investigating the true death of all those vampires? Or does it have something to do with other factors?


	23. Interrogations - continued

~o0o~  
Chapter 23  
Interrogations-continued

 

Previously:   
Aro nodded “Ah, yes. Tanya Denali. Tell me what you know about that connection.” 

 

~o0o~

Carlisle sighed looking squarely at Aro, “Don't you think that's a testimony best given by either Edward or Kate? After all they are the ones with first hand knowledge.”

Aro blinked. “Yes of course Carlisle, I just thought since you were the head of the 'family' that perhaps you'd want to be the one to tell the story.” 

There had been a long standing simmering hostility between the Volturi and the Cullen's. Aro thought that those who belonged to the Cullen clan were gaining too much strength and that they represented a threat to his imagined position as the “King of the Vampire World”. Edward was reading all of this while Aro replied to Carlisle. It was obvious that Aro did not plan to move on them now since there were only 4 of them here...or was there?

Edward's was startled by a gasp from Alice. She moved closer to Edward and Bella thinking, “Edward, Aro brought everyone with him. They've been out of your range and they're on the move now and they plan of destroying us all today. He's been looking for a reason to try and catch us all together and we've finally given him one. There's still a chance that we can prevent this...he's the one who got Tanya to set James on the family to provoke us into destroying James and his crew and also Tanya. Aro had promised that he'd protect them all to keep us from our revenge! Call him on it. Do it NOW!”

Forcing a chuckle Edward looked into Aro's eyes, “Aro, don't you think you should tell your people to stay where they are? I know, we all know about your plans to get us all together and then bring in your people and destroy us. Did you really think I wouldn't hear it?”

Carlisle's eyes were huge when they turned to look at Edward, but he quickly realized that Edward was really hearing these plans. He sought out Kate Denali's eyes and nodded his head, affirming that Edward had spoken the truth.

The next moment there was a flurry of bodies.

The four Volturi present fought valiantly, but did not succeed in saving themselves. They wound up a pile of wriggling body parts that would soon be burning. Emmett threw his lighter onto the pile and they exploded, burned briefly and left only a pile of ash.

~o0o~

“Caius, hello my old friend,” Carlisle began his next phone call. “Yes, how you?”

“No, Aro is not here. I've been trying to get hold of him, but he's not answering his phone. I thought you'd be with him. Do you have any idea when he'll get here? The Denali's need to get back to their own territory since they'd brought everyone down here.” Carlisle kept his voice level and free of tells saying he'd be lying. 

There was silence for a second from Caius' end.

“Carlisle, we are tying to get hold of Aro now, and none of us can reach any of the group that was coming there. I don't understand.” Caius' voice sounded uncertain, then he continued, “I guess we'd better go searching for him then.”

Carlisle continued his side of the conversation. “Would you like us to help you search?”

“Alright Carlisle. Let me call you back once we decide what to do.” Caius disconnected the call.

Edward and Alice both grinned as Carlisle pocketed his cell phone.

“Well, what did you see Alice?” Carlisle sounded a little unhappy that he had no idea what was going on.

“The two possible futures have resolved into our surviving and our taking the Volturi apart to the point that they are no longer a force of destruction. We will be safe from them now, as will every other family or clan, for some time to come. There will be a void that will need to be filled, but that future is very blurry right now and I don't want to comment on it.” Alice gushed. 

Edward nodded that he agreed with her assessment from what he'd seen from her mind.

“So, what do we do now?” Emmett asked exasperatedly. Emmett never had any patience.

Edward spoke up, “We will catch the Volturi in small bands and destroy them all.”

Carlisle was shaking his head, “Is that really necessary? Won't that increase the probabilities that one of us will be destroyed?”

Esme then shocked them all by speaking up, “I think it is necessary Carlisle. I want my family safe and that's the only way Alice and Edward both see it, I trust them.” turning to Alice and Edward, “What do we do next?”

~o0o~

Fourteen hours later, Emmett and Rosalie returned to the big house. “We got our group, how'd everyone else do?”

Carlisle nodded to Emmett and looked at Alice and Edward, “Are we done?”

Edward looked to Alice, “Alice, what do you see?”

A huge smile spread across Alice's face. “An Empty Volturi castle and it's destruction by a huge explosion, and before you ask, I can't see who's responsible for that, but it could be the human's who live in that benighted town. I'd say we're all safe, for now.”

~o0o~  
A/N Ending note: I do realize this is a short chapter, but I felt it needed to end here, for now. Please let me know what you think and just where you think I should go next. Oh, I know, I just want to know what you think.


	24. Endings and Beginnings

~o0o~  
Chapter 24   
Endings and Beginnings

Previously:  
“A huge smile spread across Alice's face. “An Empty Volturi castle and it's destruction by a huge explosion, and before you ask, I can't see who's responsible for that, but it could be the human's who live in that benighted town. I'd say we're all safe, for now.”'

~o0o~

Edward and Bella return from her first true hunting trip. This time it's for animals as she's decided that she'd like to try that diet and see if she can do it. It's been a full 24 hours since the last of the Volturi have been destroyed by the Cullen family. 

The news has spread quickly through the Vampire World that the Volturi have been removed as a factor in their World. Just who will attempt to fill the void now remains to be seen. Carlisle has been approached by several of the older surviving families to step in, and so far he hasn't said no.

“What is Carlisle waiting for?” Bella asks Edward as they are sit on the steps leading up from the meadow behind the house.

“He's not sure what the best way to go is for everyone concerned.” Edward states as he smiles down into his beautiful mate’s eyes. He notes that due to her recent diet change, they'll soon be honey golden as the rest of the Cullen's family are now.

Bella has a quizzical expression, “What do you mean, 'everyone'?”

“Not only the Cullen family – which, for him has always come first – but the rest of the Vampire World also.” Edward explains.

“So, why even care what the others experience?” There is a frown now on Bella's face.

“There must be someone 'in charge'. Someone to protect the Vampire World from exposure, and the Human World from rampant feeding behavior that could soon deplete humans as a food source. It would all go back to protection of our World from the Human World, and protection of the Cullen Family. There are a great many in our World who want us, the Cullen Family, to replace the Volturi since Carlisle has always been more, reasonable, than Aro, Marcus or Caius had ever been.”

Bella then asks, “Is there another family/group that's as large or as talented as our family is?”

Shaking his head, “No, as far as we know, we are the largest and the most talented. Carlisle also has made real friends over his centuries that are also talented. However, if Carlisle were to put his support behind someone else, they'd probably not be opposed. It's a huge decision that he really wants to ponder and get input from us.”

Just then Carlisle comes out on to the decking. Bella and Edward turn and look expectantly at him.

“Bella, Edward would you both please coming into the house. I'd like to discuss this matter of us becoming the Vampire police, judge and jury with you all.” Carlisle then turns and goes back into the house.

~o0o~

Once they are all gathered around the Great Room, Carlisle begins, “I've decided that we should fill the void that's been left by the destruction of the Volturi. However, I'd like to try something different.” He didn't even wait for anyone to comment but just forged on, “I'd like to put a Center in every country. The heads of those Centers will be members of a board, or ruling body that will make major decisions for that country. Since this age we now live in is 'electronic' we'd keep up to date with each other via computers.”

Quickly both Alice and Edward see what plans have finally solidified in Carlisle's mind. They both smile at Carlisle and nod their understanding and approval.

Carlisle then continues after seeing the nods, “Alice has already seen that this will work, with a few snags, but adjustments will be made as we progress. Basically the different groups will be set up this way. Now please feel free to voice opinions and ask for clarification as I go. 

“One, we need to have a Center leader who's calm and not given to easy anger and will think logically. They should have been around either long enough to have acquired stability or always had that ability. 

“Two, the leaders should have some talent, but that's not written in stone. People can always be found who have talent.

“Three, they should also be able to work with others. Not be loners since they'll have to deal with body of individuals that come to work with them.

“Four, we, our family, need to be prepared to be a strike team in the event that another group tries to take over any leader we set up.

“Fifth, and in my opinion, the most important, we know that ultimate power will corrupt ultimately so we must keep vigilance of ourselves to prevent that from happening. Alice will be invaluable there.

Emmett raised his hand, and Carlisle paused then indicated for Emmett to say what he needed to, “Don't you think we also need to come up with some plan on how to recruit new members for our family then? You know, those with different talents?”

Carlisle smiled, “Yes Emmett, that was going to be my next point. Thank you for bringing it up for me.”

Edward smiled broadly, “Excuse me Carlisle, Bella just had a wonderful idea.”

Bella sat there with her mouth open. Looking directly at her mate, Bella commented to him, “I guess I need to keep my shield up all the time, huh?” Then turned to Carlisle, “What I was thinking was we could place adds in newspapers or other places where Vampires will see them. That combined with word of mouth should go a long way.”

“That is a very good idea Bella. Please never fail to express your opinions. You are as much a member of this family now as Edward is.” Carlisle then continued, “Alice would probably be able to see how that idea would work out and we can act accordingly.”

Alice nodded and got that look that she had when viewing the possible futures. “Yes, it'll work and work well Carlisle. I know exactly where we should 'advertise' too.”

~o0o~

A/N Closing: We're getting to the end of this part of the story. There'll be more about Bella and Edward, and the Cullen family and their rise to power as the “rulers” of the Vampire World. I think one, possibly two more chapters and Edward's Addiction will come to an end, but not really an end, a new beginning. Look for "Cullen Rule" which is the sequel to Edward's Addiction.


	25. Ending and Beginnings

~o0o~  
Ending and Beginnings   
Chapter 25

Now that it had been decided that the Cullen family would become the new “ruling body” for the Vampire World, the entire family had been fielding telephone calls and scheduling meetings with other family heads from around the world.

Edward and Alice had to also be in attendance for these meetings meaning that would leave no time for Edward and Bella to do any traveling. 

“Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I promised you that we'd travel the World after your transformation was complete, but I need to stay here and listen to those coming to talk to Carlisle.” Edward's expression was one of regret.

Bella smiled very sweetly, “Edward we have the rest of eternity to do our traveling, but, I would love to be allowed to sit in with you so we can at least still be together?”

“I don't see why not, but I'll ask Carlisle since it's his meetings.”

Carlisle walked out onto the back decking where Edward and Bella were sitting as he had, of course, heard what was being said. “Yes, Bella is more than welcome to join us. In fact since she's not known to the rest of the Vampire World it will play to our advantage and keep them a little off balance since they don't know if she's talented or not...is she talented Edward?”

Edward shook his head, “I don't really know Carlisle, there are times I can hear her and other times when...it's like she's just not there...even when I'm holding her in my arms. I think she is probably very talented, but it'll take time for what ever it is to develop and as soon as we can figure it out then we can start to work with her on it.”

~o0o~

One of the decisions early on was to send Carmen and Eleazar to Spain to talk with the older vampires they knew in that Country and report back daily via cell phone what their findings were.

Carlisle asked Kate if she still had strong connections with the vampires of the Russian Steppe where she had originated. He asked her to go see who she could find and see what the general attitude was there regarding the destruction of the Volturi and the Cullen Family replacing them. Also Carlisle asked for suggestions as to whom those contacted felt would do a good job representing the Vampires of that part of the World.

Rosalie and Emmett went to the Eastern Seaboard of the United States as well as the Eastern province of Canada to see what they could find out first hand. 

Jasper still had contacts in the Southwestern part of the United States and through them knew older vampires in the Southern part of the American continent. He was to contact his friends down there and get recommendations for representation there.

They had a great deal of work to do and it had to be done fast because the Universe didn't like to have voids and tended to fill them very quickly if you didn't move first. 

By the end of the first three days, a make shift governing body was established around the World. It would take some time to flesh it all out, but Carlisle figured that before a month was out, the Cullen Clan's rule would be established.

~o0o~

Two weeks later, Carlisle had purchased a large tract of land adjacent to the house. Construction of the underground facilities began at once. All materials were carried by the family and done in secret. There was to be underground passage from the new construction to the basement of the Cullen house for secret and silent passage for them to the new capital of the Vampire World. 

All communications around the World would be conducted by telephone and video chats. It didn't take very long to have all the wiring done at Vampire Speed and within two weeks of starting the construction, it was finished and open for business.

Edward and Bella were standing within the forest that surrounded the Cullen home and the new construction just listening to all the surrounding sounds and holding hands.

Bella was smiling and thinking about the first time she'd seen Edward and how different everything was now that she was with Edward and just how much she loved him, even more than before.

Edward was trying as hard as he could to “hear” what Bella was thinking but he couldn't catch a word. “You've gotten very good at hiding your thoughts, Love.” He kissed her forehead.

“Really? I'm not even trying” She was openly proud of the fact that her thoughts were still hers, but wondered just how she was doing it. “I wonder why I'm able to do that.”

“That's just one of the things we'll have to explore together,” Edward smiled at his mate.

Just then, Adam came bursting into the clearing that Bella and Edward were in. Edward was startled. Both he and Bella assumed their hunting stance ready to attack.

“Whoa! Edward, don't hurt me man! I thought you'd hear me coming!” Adam was yelling when he realized what had happened.

“No Adam, I didn't man. I'm sorry.” Edward only then realized that he hadn't in fact heard Adam coming until he was there with them.

The first thing Bella thought of was she was responsible for Edward not hearing. She wasn't sure how she knew, “Edward, it's me.”

“Bella, why would you think that?” Edward asked her.

“Because you can't hear me. Maybe I have some kind of damper field around me that prevents you from not only hearing me, but others.”

“But, Bella, I've heard everyone in my family before with you in my presence.” Edward didn't think Bella could be right, but he was willing to do some testing to prove to Bella that she was wrong.

It was then, that Edward realized, and for the first time, he could no longer hear what Adam was thinking. “Ok Bella, let's do this. You run back to the house and tell Carlisle that I am coming, and that Adam and I both will be there soon.”

Bella didn't even stop to think, she just starting running back to the house.

Moments after she'd left his side, Edward could hear Adam's thoughts, they were of how beautiful Bella was and what a nice ass she had, even for a vampire.

Edward had to fight the anger he had surging up in defense of his mate. He growled softly. 

That got Adam's attention. “Sorry man. She's a beautiful woman. You are very lucky. What I came to tell you is Carlisle is looking for you. The first appointment of the day is here, in the new offices.” Adam explained. 

“I suspect this will get quite boring doing this on a daily basis.” Edward sighed and turned to where the entrance to the new building was located.

While on his way, Edward understood that it was in fact Bella's presence that had prevented him from hearing Adam coming. That would be awkward. They would definitely have to discover how Bella managed it and just how far the effect was.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Bella to tell her where he was going, and that as much as he hated to admit it, she'd been right, and that they'd discuss this as soon as he'd finished with Carlisle.

Bella responded at once with a “K. Later.”

~o0o~

Edward and Adam walked into the small run down cabin that was the entrance to the new headquarters of the Vampire World. To any casual human observer, it was a cabin that'd been empty for a hundred years. The fact was the cabin had a hidden doorway that led to an elevator that descended into the underground headquarters. Edward pulled the fireplace away from the wall. There was a steel panel set into the floor. Adam reached down and pulled the panel up using the ring hook in the door.

Once they had closed the floor panel and pushed the button that would bring the fireplace back into place so it all looked as it had before. 

Edward wasted no more time getting to Carlisle's office. 

Pausing outside the closed door to Carlisle's office until he heard “Come in Edward. We've been waiting for you.”

“I'm sorry I'm late Carlisle. Had a minor domestic incident that required my immediate attention.” 

Turning from Carlisle, to the visitor sitting in front of the desk he thought to himself, So it begins.  
The End, and Beginning

~o0o~  
Author's Ending Note:

Now we have come to the end of this journey. Bella and Edward have come a long way, and they have a much longer way to go, together. Thanks for taking this trip with me. It never ceases to amaze me how the characters actually speak to me when I'm writing. I'm beginning planning the next phase for the Cullen Family. Not going to promise when I'll be posting it. I have a couple of other stories that are beating on my brain to be let out to play too. See ya'll soon and hopefully I'll be answering these questions for you.  
1\. How does Bella's damping work?  
2\. Will Bella learn to control what ever this gift is?  
3\. Will Carlisle be able to use it?  
4\. Will Bella and Edward allow Carlisle to use their gifts? 

Dinia Steel ;D


End file.
